Une étrange destinée
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Notre Naruto fait le plus vieux métier du monde, mais pourquoi? Et Sasuke pourquoi est-il là? Que lui veut il?
1. Chapter 1

TITRE : Une étrange destinée

GENRE : yaoi

BASE : Naruto

COUPLE : sasuxnaru

* * *

UNE ETRANGE DESTINEE

chap01

* * *

.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Le jeune homme se regardait dans le miroir ,épuisé. Il avait ce mois-ci encore bien du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Les choses n'étaient pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il avait foncé en entendant un simple nom…Son nom…et cela avait suffit pour qu'il accepte n'importe quoi.

Il soupira, ajusta sa capuche sur ses mèches folles et sortit en silence. Il avait besoin d'air, et de pouvoir réfléchir posément. Il se traîna comme à son habitude vers les quartiers les plus chaud de la capitale. Là dans un bar comme il y en avait des dizaines il travaillait , tantôt au bar tantôt en salle en fonction des besoins…

Appuyé sur le mur dans le fond de la salle Naruto suivait des yeux les silhouettes qui dansaient sur la piste. Il attendait, il attendait comme tous les soirs d'être choisi. Au départ cela avait été très dur pour lui de faire ça. Accepter de n'être qu'une marchandise et encore pour cela il aurait fallut qu'il se trouva à la hauteur. Il lui revenait en mémoires des morceaux de phrases blessantes et humiliantes.

Naruto n'était pas vu comme étant un garçon attirant et lui même avait une estime de lui assez minime. Il savait qu'il n'avait ni un physique avantageux et encore moins l'esprit qu'il convenait . Il avait en permanence en tête les réflexions qu'il suscitait ou les refus qu'on lui avait renvoyé… d'abord exclusivement féminin, il avait fini par se détourner des femmes pour tenter de trouver réconfort ailleurs…

Mais là encore les choses étaient compliqués… Il avait du mal à accepter cela comme étant une relation possible et s'était défilé de trop nombreuses fois pour être pris au sérieux… Pourtant c'était là qu'il avait fini par trouver de l'écoute….Une écoute douce et passive en la personne de Gaara…Si on lui avait dit à l'époque qu'il finirait par être l'amant du rouquin, il aurait bien rigolé… Et de fil en aiguille, il avait accumulé les conquêtes masculines et en nombre moindre les femmes d'âges mures…

Il laissa échapper un soupire lorsqu'un homme se présenta devant lui…En quelques mots tout fut dit, et le blond le guida à l'étage ou se trouvait sa chambre… La porte se referma derrière eux…Personne n'avait fait attention à eux… c'était comme ça tout les soirs, lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber il venait dans ce bar et il attendait. Il n'aimait pas à avoir à aller chercher le client dans la rue, c'était trop humiliant .

Ici il était à l'abris des regards et pendant que son corps appartenait à d'autres, il pouvait en retour manger et avoir un toit pour lui et c'était le plus important. Il se leva du lit sur lequel il était encore étendu tandis que le « client » quittait la chambre après avoir déposé une liasse de billet sur le meuble . Le blond passa une main lasse sur ses yeux bleus et gagna la salle d'eau afin d'y prendre une douche bien mérité…

Il ne supportait pas de se sentir « sale »… Il resta là 20 bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à sa porte le tirant de sa léthargie. Il s'enveloppa dans une serviette et alla ouvrir.

-Oui…Fit-il las en ouvrant la porte.

-Yo…Lui répondit une voix tranquille.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Pas grand chose…Je passais juste dans le coin…

-Tu passais juste hein ?…

-Ouais …Répondit le brun en regardant sur le côté.

Il n'aimait pas à avoir à se justifier.

Mais le blond s'en fichait un peu, il s'amusait juste. Il s'effaça et le brun franchit la porte.

-Alors…Demanda le blond. Quelles nouvelles ?

-Rien d'intéressant…

Naruto s'appuya sur le meuble ou la liasse de billet était posé et ouvrit le tiroir, il fit tomber celle-ci dedans et en sortit à la place un paquet de cigarette.

-Tu devrais arrêter…

Le blond sourit.

-Ca me détend…

Le blond prit une cigarette entre ses lèves et le brun s'approcha de lui. Il sortit de sa poche le briquet qu'il ne quittait jamais et alluma la pointe de celle du blond.

-Merci…

-Rmmff….

Le brun le regarda quelques instant…Des suçons apparaissaient sur la gorge du blond ,là ou le client avait posé ses lèvres et sur la naissance de ses épaules… De fines gouttelettes d'eau marquaient encore sa peau prouvant s'il s'en fallait qu'il sortait de la douche entre autre chose …

Une main se posa sur sa gorge avant que des lèvres ne cherchent les siennes et s'accrochent en un long baiser…Le blond lâcha sa cigarette qui alla mourir lentement dans le cendrier… Avec les lèvres les deux corps se rapprochèrent alors , la serviette tomba au sol tandis que les deux garçons se laissaient choir sur le lit aux draps froissés qui les attendait …

Le corps du blond remonta lentement au dessus de celui du brun , ses jambes se positionnant chacune de chaque côté de ses hanches. Le brun l'attira à lui collant son bassin contre le sien sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Les mains du blond trouvèrent rapidement le moyen de le débarrasser de ses vêtements trop encombrant qui rejoignirent la serviette sur le parquet de la chambre.

Les mains du brun caressèrent les épaules musclées avant de glisser sur le torse imberbe pour finalement remonter se glisser dans les longues mèches blondes. Le brun le retourna et termina d'ôter son tee-shirt . Il en profita pour observer son partenaire. Le blond était entièrement nu allongé sur le lit et le fixait tranquillement. La main du brun glissa doucement sur le ventre parfaitement plat avant de venir se refermer sur son désir.

Le corps du blond se cambra sous l'effet de la caresse. Le brun n'en perdait pas une miette , il appréciait chacune de leur nuit passé ensemble. C'était un moment d'évasion pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Leurs corps s'entendaient à merveille et ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirait de relation suivi, juste des moments au hasard .

Au fils de leur caresse le brun avait possédé le blond, s'enfonçant doucement mais profondément entre ses cuisses. En de lent mouvement , il emmena le blond vers une douce torpeur de bien-être… Rare moment dont le blond profitait au maximum car le brun était assez délicat et cela le changeait de certains client violent et peu regardant de le satisfaire ou de ne pas le blesser.

Les deux corps s'unirent souplement, leur bouches unis . Lentement le corps du blond s'égara entre les draps et le brun se redressa légèrement sur un coude.

-Galère ! Marmonna-t-il.

Naruto émit vaguement un bâillement et lui sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. Il dormait. Shikamaru regarda son compagnon. Il était incroyable quand même s'endormir comme ça directement. Il aurait au moins pu faire un effort.

Le Nara ébouriffa les longues mèches blondes batailleuses qui recouvraient le crane du jeune homme endormit à ses côtés. Celui-ci ronronna vaguement se tourna à plat dos , mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

-Pourquoi t'endors-tu toujours après qu'on est fait l'amour ? Demanda Shikamaru sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

-Parce que ça me fait du bien…Sourit le blond en entrouvrant sur lui ses beau yeux bleus.

-Baka !Tu ne dormais pas !

-Iée …

Le blond se mit à rire doucement et se mit légèrement de côté face à lui.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à l'épouser ?

-Qui ça ? Demanda le brun sur la défensive.

-La sœur de Gaara pardis !

Le Nara le regarda.

-On vient de coucher ensemble et tu me parles d'aller me marier ?

Le blond rit de nouveau.

-Tu sais comme moi que c'est juste comme ça. Tu aimes ça, je suis bien avec toi. Point barre.

Le brun se détourna et s'allongea à son tour sur le dos en baillant.

-On en a pas vraiment parler…Je suis pas pressé. Et rien que de penser à la présenter à ma mère…Galère !

Naruto se mit à rire. Cela faisait du bien, il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Shikamaru posa ses yeux sur le blond et sourit à son tour. Pourquoi se prendre la tête ?

C'était ce qu'il y avait de bien dans leur relation, cette tranquille affection, sans attente ni prise de tête. Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre et ne s'intéressaient pas au futur.

Une île de calme au milieu de la tourmente… Leur petit coin à eux. Mais qui allait bientôt se trouver ébranler par une terrible tempête…

.

* * *

.

Quelques heures plus tard…Alors que Naruto était seul et le Nara partit…

La déferlante arriva tel un ouragan sans prévenir avant…

Naruto était assit sur le canapé dans l'arrière salle du bar réservé au personnel , « son fils » lové contre lui dormait comme un bien heureux. La tête baissé le blond se demandait comment ils avaient pu savoir où le trouver. Il avait toujours veillé à ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce qu'il faisait en dehors de son travail de shinobi.

Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il était obligé de faire , mais il n'avait pas le choix . Il n'avait pas trouvé de travail mieux payé et concordant avec ce qu'il était. Ici personne ne savait qu'il était le jinchuuriki . Son sceau passait pour un tatouage quelconque et personne ne cherchait à connaître davantage celui qu'il était.

-Comment m'avez vous trouvé ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Sai s'avança.

-C'est moi qui le leur ai dit .

Naruto se sentit soudain infiniment soulagé.

-Et ils ne savent pas pour cette autre personne qui sait aussi ce que tu fais. Poursuivit-il. Entre autre chose.

-Une autre personne ?Interrogea l'hokage.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête. Une chance que personne ne sache le reste. Il n'avait confiance qu'en peu de personne et perdre cette personne lui aurait fait beaucoup de mal.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Sans même relever les yeux, il sentait un regard perçant et glacial transpercer le moindre de ses vêtements, ce qui ne représentait pas grand chose. Il n'avait pas changer de style de vêtement , son jean taille basse dévoilait sa taille fine et son sceau, le tee-shirt sans manche mais avec capuche ne tenait fermé que par un seul et unique bouton .

La tenue idéal pour ce genre de job.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un des gardes personnel d'un haut mandataires de Konoha… Celui-ci tendit une enveloppe au blond.

-Pour tes services ! Souligna-t-il narquoisement avant de sortir. A la prochaine !

Le blond déglutit péniblement et se leva. Il avait envie de vomir. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres et s'excusa , il déposa son fils dans les bras de la serveuse pour sortir rapidement, la nausée lui tenant le cœur comme jamais et s'échappa durant plusieurs minutes.

Lorsque le cinquième Hokage voulut l'arrêter et l'empêcher de sortir une main l'arrêta juste assez pour permettre au blond de fuir.

-Il va revenir…. Fit la serveuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Rien, il est allé vomir !

-Vo… ? Il est malade ? S'étonna la blonde.

-Tout est relatif…Sur le terme malade…Souligna la jeune femme en souriant.

Puis elle alla se rasseoir près de l'enfant.

-Vous lui voulez quoi à notre sex-symbol ?Poursuivit elle.

-Sex-symbol ? Se mit à rire Sakura et Ino. Ou est-ce que vous avez vu un Sex-symbol ? C'est de Naruto dont on parle, vous savez ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ca vous pose un problème ?

-Hé bien on ne peut pas dire que Naruto soit un tombeur ! Lâcha Ino. C'est même plutôt le roi des loosers ! Aucune fille ne serait suffisamment stupide pour vouloir d'un gars comme lui…

La jeune femme leva un sourcil surprit.

-Ah bon ? On ne doit pas parler de la même personne alors…

-Ah mais si, on parle bien du blond complètement idiot qui était là y'a une minute….

De nouveau la jeune femme la regarda surprise. Puis elle laissa son regard passé de l'un à l'autre des membres du groupe d'amis de Naruto.

-Vous êtes vraiment ses amis ? Commença-t-elle. Ici c'est lui le numéro 1…

-Le numéro 1 ?

-Il n'y a pas grand monde pour rivaliser avec lui sur ce terrain…Homme ou femme d'ailleurs…. Il y en a beaucoup qui ne vienne que pour lui et s'il n'est pas là et bien… Ils s'en vont…. Sourit-elle énigmatique en croisant ses longues jambes. De plus, il touche les plus gros cachet. Et c'est bien dommage que son cœur soit déjà prit car j'en connais plusieurs qui aurait aimer mettre une option dessus.

Et ce fut cet instant que choisit le blond pour revenir. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et posa une main fraîche sur sa joue.

-Tu es sur que ça va aller ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Sourit-il un peu bêtement comme à son habitude.

Hélas son sourire était faux, mais pour s'en rendre compte il aurait fallut que quelqu'un puisse voir la faille dans les magnifiques pupilles bleues.

-Menteur ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de sortir en lui donnant une douce claque sur la joue.

Naruto haussa les épaules en souriant et retourna près de son fils qui se frottait les yeux. Il posa une main douce sur les mèches brune hirsutes.

-On va bientôt rentrer. Il est temps d'aller dormir.

-J'ai pas sommeil…Chouina l'enfant en se levant et en venant chercher le réconfort de ses bras.

-Je vois ça…

L'enfant se nicha contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Naruto referma avec douceur ses bras autour du petit corps et se mit à caresser délicatement les mèches brunes qui encadraient le beau visage pâle si semblable à celui qui lui était si cher.

-Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le village n'est pourtant pas à feu et à sang…Déclara le blond un peu froidement.

La froideur du blond ne passa pas inaperçu, il ne semblait visiblement pas ravi de les voir.

-Guren est arrivée cette après-midi grièvement blessé.

-Guren ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-On ne sait pas exactement. Elle n'est pas pour l'heure en état de nous répondre et Yukimaru ne semble se souvenir de rien…

-Nous pensons à une amnésie partielle…Probablement du au choc. Fit Sakura.

-Et ? Poursuivit Naruto.

-Ton…Ton fils est arrivé peu après avec Sasuke. Fit Tsunade en désignant le brun glacial qui se tenait à l'écart des autres.

-Mon fils ? Demanda Stupidement le blond en regardant tour à tour chaque membre du groupe.

Un fils ? Quel fils ? Depuis quand avait-il un fils lui ? Enfin un autre que celui qu'il élevait déjà…

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Au courant de quoi ? Interrogea de nouveau le blond passablement énervé.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE** : Une étrange destinée

 **AUTEUR** : le mouffon

 **GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : Naruto

 **COUPLE** : sasuxnaru

 **CRITIQUE** : mouffon

 **UNE ETRANGE DESTINEE CHAP 02**

-Guren a eu un enfant…Un enfant de toi… C'est ce que nous a dit Yukimaru c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui l'ait dit….

-De moi ? …Répéta le blond…Un enfant ? Mais quand ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ?

-Euh…Naruto…Vu le lieu où tu traînes , tu dois bien savoir comment on fait les enfants, il me semble…Soupira le ninja au cheveux argenté.

-Je le sais très bien, Kakashi Sensei ! S'énerva le blond. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir !

-Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment. Nous espérions que tu pourrais nous en dire plus.

-Je ne sais rien ! S'exclama le blond., réveillant par là-même l'enfant qui dormait dans ses bras.

-Papa ?

-Pardon ! S'excusa le blond en caressant de nouveau la joue de l'enfant. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Puis baissant la voix il reprit.

-Vous attendez quoi de moi au juste ?

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pu arriver ?

-Bien sur que non ! Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurai laissé quelqu'un s'en prendre à Guren et à Yukimaru si je l'avais su ?… Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurai laissé la mère de mon enfant seule sans protection et loin de moi ? ? Je n'étais pas au courant pour l'enfant…. Souffla le blond… Elle devait se douter que si je l'avais apprit je n'aurai pas accepter qu'elle le garde. Termina à mi-voix le blond en se détournant pour prendre son manteau.

Tsunade regarda le blond aux épaules voûtés qui leur tournait le dos. Il avait l'air épuisé et quelque chose semblait l'accabler.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Pour le plaisir bien sur ! Répliqua amèrement le blond.

Il enveloppa son fils dans le dit manteau et se redressa.

-Allons finir cette discussion ailleurs.

-Et pour l'enfant ? Lâcha froidement Sasuke en posant au sol un petit bonhomme aux grands yeux bleus et aux mèches doré comme le soleil.

Naruto posa son regard pâle et triste sur l'enfant . Quel avenir allait avoir son enfant ? Lui avait tant souffert d'être seul , d'être rejeté….Rien que de penser que son « fils »puisse vivre ça, il avait envie de cracher ses tripes et de pleurer comme un enfant. Il était déjà difficile d'élever l'enfant de Sasuke mais le sien… Avec tout ce que la naissance d'un enfant de lui supposait … Il s'approcha et se baissa vers l'enfant.

-Salut ! Fit le blond avec douceur. Je connais bien ta maman et pendant qu'elle est malade tu vas venir t'installer avec nous ,tu es d'accord ?

L'enfant le regarda un instant méfiant puis son regard se posa sur le visage de l'enfant aux yeux noirs ébènes qui lui sourit avant de se reposer sur Naruto, il se dégageait une telle chaleur de cet homme au regard triste et doux que l'enfant hocha la tête.

-Je te promet que demain nous irons voir ta maman et Yukimaru.

Il le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien et le calla sur sa hanche.

-On s'en va !

-Hé où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

-Naruto attends nous ! S'exclama Sakura en emboîtant le pas de l'Hokage.

Naruto quitta le petit bureau privé où ils s'étaient isolés,un enfant dans chaque bras, s'arrêtant au bar, le barmaid lui fit la bise et glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean sa paye de la soirée.

-Tes extras ! Sourit le barmaid sans pour autant s'interdire une bonne tape sur les fesses du blond qui ne releva pas.

Ils quittèrent le foule du quartier chaud de Konoha pour des ruelles nettement plus sombre. Un éclairage sur 2 ne fonctionnait pas et la route qu'ils empruntaient à cette heure tardive menait dans un quartier non reconstruit depuis le passage de Pain.

-Attends un peu…Fit soudain l'Hokage…c'est…

-Oui, c'est l'ancien quartier dédié aux Uchiwa….Répondit le blond. Qui aurait l'idée de chercher le jinchuuriki ici ?

Naruto continua de s'enfoncer dans le quartier en grande partie en ruine.

-C'est la seule qui soit encore en état…Fit Naruto en s'arrêtant devant ce qui avait été autrefois la maison de Sasuke Uchiwa. Enfin il y a quand même eu des travaux à faire mais c'est habitable maintenant.

-Naruto…Tu…Commença Tsunade.

-Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour le protéger. Coupa le blond.

Naruto se dirigeait comme un chat dans le noir, il ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule la chambre de feu les parents de Sasuke et alla coucher les deux enfants qui dormaient dans ses bras.

-Peu importe ou je me serai installé avec le fils d'un Uchiwa, il n'aurait jamais été en sécurité… Ici c'était l'idéal ! Fit Naruto en allumant les lumières et en refermant la porte de la chambre. Personne ne reviens sur les lieux d'un drame.

Tsunade n'était pas la seule surprise. Sasuke lui même trouvait la situation des plus énervante. De quel droit ce bâtard c'était-il approprié sa maison !

-Bon ! Fit l'Hokage. Parlons peu mais parlons bien ! Naruto …

Le blond se tourna vers elle une cigarette allumée en équilibre sur le bord de ses lèvres souligné de rose. Ses yeux d'un bleus profond était souligné de noir lui donnant un regard félin très attirant.

-Démaquilles-toi t'as l'air d'une pute ! Siffla la voix de l'Uchiwa.

-Je t'emmerde ! Fit le blond. Je t'ai pas demander de venir ! Alors casse-toi !

-Tu es chez moi !

-Ce n'est plus chez toi ! Depuis que tu es partit , c'est ma maison ! Hurla le blond.

-Ca me ferait mal ! Siffla Sasuke.

Le blond était incroyablement énervé. Nul ne l'avait vu ainsi. On s'était plus attendu à de la joie venant de Naruto de revoir Sasuke dans son village. Mais curieusement c'était la haine qui prédominait entre eux à l'instant.

-Naruto ! S'exclama l'Hokage ! Surveille ton langage !

Le blond écrasa sa cigarette et essuya d'un geste rageur le brillant qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres dénuée de couleur. Sans son maquillage le jeune homme paraissait encore plus livide son teint était cireux ,ses yeux bleu vitreux.

Ou était passé le lumineux jeune homme au regard rieur et au teint coloré par ses séances d'entraînement en plein soleil ? Les mains de Naruto tremblaient et il avait le regard fuyant.

-Je ne sais rien de ce qui a pu se passer…Fit plus calmement le fait des mois que je n'avais plus de nouvelles.

-Et pour l'enfant ? Dit plus doucement la jeune femme blonde.

-Je ne le savais pas. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de faire un enfant à une femme !

-Naruto…

-Vous savez très ben que si j'ai un enfant, le village voudra en faire un cobaye comme pour…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend avant de poursuivre.

-Et de plus il héritera d'une partie de la force du Kyubi…Qui dit enfant dit sceau pour lui…Un autre monstre ! Fit la voix du blond amer. Comme si avec moi ça ne suffisait pas !

-Naruto…Reprit Tsunade avec plus de douceur. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas voulu t'en parler…

-Ca vous pouvez en être assuré… Si je m'étais douté, j'aurai été plus prudent…

-Tu as pourtant l'air d'être un habitué…Fit doucement Kakashi.

Le blond frémit sous l'allusion.

-Pas à l'époque… Je n'en étais pas encore rendu à ça… Il a quoi ce gosse 7 ou 8 ans ?…. Ma belette a seulement 4 ans…. Rhaaaa… Fit le blond légèrement énervé.

Naruto s'était éloigné et avait prit appui sur la porte coulissante s'ouvrant sur le jardin. Il avait posé sa tête sur son bras. Il était à la fois énervé et dépassé. S'il s'était douté qu'une telle chose puisse arrivé de sa nuit passé avec elle…Jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait laissé aller…

Mais à l'époque…Il avait tellement soif d'amour…Il se sentait si frustré et impuissant… Et Guren avait été si douce, elle avait en elle cette même soif , ce même besoin d'exister et d'être aimer…Avoir le droit d'être aimer…c'était si important…Il ne s'était même pas posé la question.

Il avait cédé à une impulsion, peu importait la différence d'âge ou qu'en réalité il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, cela c'était produit point. Elle n'avait rien demandé , n'avait posé aucune question…Il était partit le lendemain même et ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Depuis il s'était passé tant de chose….

S'il n'avait pas trouvé dans les cachettes de Kabutorochimaru cet enfant Uchiwa rien ne serait arrivé et Naruto n'avait pas pu le laisser. Même si c'était un enfant créer à partir des expériences de ce serpent sur Sasuke.

Naruto l'avait prit sous son aile contre l'avis du village, il s'était battu et avait même fini par partir. Il avait quitté le village durant 4 années, il avait vécu un peu partout, changeant de nom et de ville souvent pour ne pas être repéré… Et pour vivre, il avait fini par faire ce qu'il faisait toujours actuellement…

Il avait fait toute sorte de petit boulot avant, charpentier, pêcheur, bûcheron, barmaid et finalement pour offrir un peu plus de calme et une situation plus confortable au « fils » de Sasuke ,il avait fini par se vendre lui-même.

Homme ou femme, cela n'avait pas d'importance, c'est ainsi qu'il avait fini par penser. Parce qu'il faut de l'argent pour élever un enfant et pour lui offrir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, Naruto était prêt à tout les sacrifices .

Par effet de nervosité, le blond fit demi-tour et s'approcha d'un buffet pour prendre une nouvelle cigarette. Il l'alluma et tira une bouffée … Ce n'était pas qu'il appréciait tellement ça, c'était plutôt devenu une façon de cacher ses angoisses.

Tsunade éventa quelque peu l'air devant elle et posa un regard dur sur le jeune homme.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qui ? Moi ?

-Oui évidemment !

-Rien…

-Comment ça rien ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Non, rien… Si elle n'est pas venu me trouver c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons…

-Et comment aurait-elle pu savoir ou tu te trouvais ?

-De la même façon que je sais toujours où est Sasuke.

-Tu peux nous expliquer ça…

-En cas de danger elle pouvait me joindre à tout moment…

-Et admettons qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps... En attendant qui va s'occuper de Yukimaru et de cet enfant ? Fit l'Hokage.

Naruto soupira.

-Je m'en occuperai… Je prendrais mes responsabilités vis à vis de l'enfant en attendant d'avoir une explication avec elle.

-Et pour Yukimaru ? Demanda Sakura.

-Ce n'est plus un enfant.. Fit remarquer le blond. Il est assez grand pour choisir ce qu'il va faire…

-Tu vas t'occuper seul de deux enfants ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Les enfants c'est ma spécialité …Et puis qui d'autre va accepter de s'occuper de l'enfant d'un monstre ?

-Naruto ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Sakura et Ino.

-Quoi, c'est la vérité, non ? … Bien que la « Belette » soit lié à Sasuke aucune de vous n'a accepter de s'en occuper, vous l'avez tous rejeté c'était le prendre avec moi ou vous voir en faire un autre exclu… Et lui ce n'est pas un monstre pourtant… Et après ça, qui a le culot de me dire à moi que Sasuke vous est plus important que tout ?… Ne me faites pas rire !

Sakura baissa les yeux. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas le cran du blond ni sa force d'épauler le brun et de lui être fidèle tout comme Naruto l'avait été toutes ses années. Mais pour ce qui était de l'enfant elles étaient trop jeune à l'époque et leur famille respective n'aurait pas accepter cela.

-La belette ? Demanda Kakashi. Cela fait deux fois que tu mentionnes ce surnom….

Le blond eu un sourire maladroit.

-Ben oui j'avais pas trop d'idée alors je me suis dit que Itachi ça irait très bien…

-Itachi ? Fit Kakashi… C'est plutôt bien trouvé je trouve.

-Itachi…Itachi…Répétait dans son coin Sasuke.

Il n'était jusqu'alors pas intervenu et se contentait d'écouter parler les autres.

Le blond se détourna gêné… Jusqu'à présent il avait vécu assez loin de ses anciens amis et se retrouver ainsi au milieu d'eux le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. De plus c'était lui qui avait choisi le prénom de l'enfant de Sasuke et il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne…

Il n'avait jamais eu à expliquer son choix concernant Itachi… Il avait pensé que après tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur lui, c'était le prénom le plus approprié qui soit. Et il avait été très fier de l'appeler ainsi.

-Bon ! Fit soudain Tsunade. Je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de laisser cela de côté pour ce soir. Naruto je t'attends demain matin à mon bureau pour tirer toute cette affaire au clair.

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir.

-Ouais ouais je serai là.

-Y'a intérêt ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte.

-Chuuuut ! Fit le blond .Vous allez me réveillez les garçons.

La blonde ne s'offusqua pas et s'approcha de lui. Elle le prit par l'oreille et l'attira à elle.

-T'es qu'un sale gamin ! Fais un peu plus attention à toi !

-Merci ! Sourit le blond.

-Allez on s'en va ! Fit la blonde entraînant dans son sillage tout le groupe qu'elle avait amené avec elle.

Alors que le groupe s'éloignait en bavardant et en se posant mille et une question.

Naruto les regarda disparaître dans le noir.

Il referma la porte et laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Chuis crevé ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui même en se grattant la tête.

-C'est sur qu'écarter les cuisses tous les soirs tu dois avoir du mal à suivre les missions ! Siffla moqueur le brun qui était resté en retrait.

-Oh, t'es encore là toi ? Fit le blond un peu agacé.

-C'est chez moi, ici ! Rappela le brun exaspéré.

-Ouais ben tu peux prendre ta chambre si ça te fait plaisir…Marmonna le blond en commençant à se déshabiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda brusquement lebrun.

-Ca se voit pas ? Je vais prendre une douche…

-Tu viens pas d'en prendre une avant de partir ?

-Et alors je fais ce que je veux ! S'énerva le blond en jetant ses fringues au sol et en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

-…

-Tu trouveras des fringues dans l'armoire. Signala le blond avant de refermer la porte sans lui accorder un regard.

Il termina de se dénuder dans la salle d'eau et fit couler de l'eau très chaude. Il avait froid. Il se sentait glacée de l'intérieur.

De son côté le brun était retourné à sa chambre et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant celle-ci de la trouver propre et le lit fait .Il fit le tour de celle-ci et trouva sur la table de chevet la photo de l'équipe 7 où ils figuraient tout les 4…


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE** : Une étrange destinée

 **AUTEUR** : le mouffon

 **GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : Naruto

 **COUPLE** : sasuxnaru

 **CRITIQUE** : mouffon

UNE ETRANGE DESTINEE CHAP 03

Il prit la photo avec une furieuse envie de la jeter au sol et laissa son regard errer sur le reste de la pièce. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis qu'il était partit. Son lit était à la même place,.Il jeta sur le lit le cadre et entreprit l'inspection de sa chambre.

Il posa son katana et ouvrit l'armoire pour constater que le blond avait élu domicile dans sa propre chambre… Naruto n'avait fait que se faire un peu de place dans sa chambre mais n'avait toucher à rien d'autre .

Exaspéré malgré tout, il attrapa toutes les fringues de l'armoire et les jeta dehors…. Il vida les tiroirs et tout ce qui appartenait au blond fut jeté pêle-mêle sur le sol…

Avant qu'il ne referma la porte derrière lui dans un claquement sec… Sans bien comprendre pourquoi il était énervé, il se saisit du cadre toujours sur le lit et le jeta avec fracas contre le mur ou il explosa en petit morceau.

Sous la douche le blond tentait de faire disparaître les marques sur sa peau…Les marques qu'avaient laissé ses amants d'une nuit sur son corps…Il frottait sa peau jusqu'au sang…Ca n'avait pas réellement d'importance puisque demain tout aurait cicatrisé… Mais ça ne suffisait pas à lui ôter son sentiment d'être sale et de frottement il se mit à griffer de ses ongles acérés de renard, la peau de ses bras puis armé d'un Kunai qu'il laissait toujours là ,il se mit à tracer de longue estafilades sur ses jambes, son ventre, ses avant-bras…Jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit assez vive pour calmer son sentiment de honte…

Alors seulement il quitta la salle d'eau après avoir soigneusement tout nettoyé, il enveloppa son corps mutilé par des bandages et se dirigea vers la chambre….

En arrivant dans le couloir il constata une masse informe sur le sol de celui-ci.. Il alluma son briquet et trouva jeté au sol toutes ses affaires…

-Ah…Fit-il doucement. Je vois…

Ce rejet était plus douloureux que des paroles. Avec lenteur le blond entreprit de ramasser ses quelques affaires et de les descendre en bas… Comme il ne possédait pas grand chose , quelques tee-shirt noir et orange, deux pantalons et quelques bricoles ,il eut vite fait de ranger celle-ci dans un tiroir et s'allongea à même le tatami du salon…

Toutes les couvertures étaient dans la chambre qu'occupait Sasuke et il ne voulait pas réveiller les garçons qui dormaient en allant chercher un futon dans celle-ci.

Il se tourna vers la porte fenêtre et regarda la lune qui éclairait le jardin…. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir le peu d'heure qu'il restait avant le levé du soleil.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise humeur du brun qui n'avait pas fini de s'expliquer avec le blond et qui lui ne voulait pas dormir mais lui mettre une bonne raclée…

Comment ce débile, cet idiot congénital avait il osé s'installer dans SA maison ? Sasuke n'en revenait pas qu'il ait pu avoir un tel culot …Il entra dans le salon et trouva le blond allongé à même le sol silencieux.

Surprit l'espace de quelque secondes il hésita… Puis sa colère reprenant le dessus il asséna un violent coup de pieds dans le dos du blond qui sursauta…

-Aie ! Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda doucement le blond surprit. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ouais…Quelque chose ne va pas ..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le blond en s'asseyant.

-Tu me dégoûte Naruto ! Siffla le brun.

Le blond leva un sourcil surprit puis eut un petit rire gêné.

-Oui ça je sais… Fit il d'une voix très basse en baissant la tête et grattant maladroitement ses mèches blondes emmêlées.

Le brun l'attrapa brutalement par la gorge et le cloua au sol.

-J'ai une irrésistible envie de te briser la nuque et de te tuer.

Le blond continua à rire doucement .Il était mal à l'aise et pouvait sentir sans mal l'aura meurtrière du brun.

-Ca ne me gêne pas….Fit le blond. Tu veilleras sur nos enfants ? Demanda doucement le blond. Si tu le fais ça me va ,vas-y …Tu peux me tuer….

-Nos enfants ? Mon enfant ? Siffla Sasuke. Parlons en de Mon enfant…Qui est-il ? D'ou il sort ce bâtard ?

-Ce n'est pas un bâtard ! C'est… C'est de ta faute !

-Ma faute ? S'exclama le brun.

-Oui, si tu n'avais pas été trouvé ce serpent d'Orochimaru et cet enfoiré de Kabuto , ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec eux !

-Itashi c'est le fruit des expériences de ce cinglé sur toi !

Las mains de Sasuke c'était refermé autour du cou du blond et l'enserrait de plus en plus. Le blond soupira tristement.

-Ce n'est pas grave …Articula-t-il avec difficulté. Du moment que tu ne les abandonnes pas…Ne les laisses jamais seuls c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent ce que nous avons vécu ! Jamais !

Naruto avait dit cela d'une voix très douce et il avait sourit au brun. Puis il avait fermé les yeux en lui donnant son accord. Mourir ça lui était égal, surtout s'il pouvait mourir de la main du brun.

-Ca me rend malade de voir que tu es devenu si misérable….Naruto…..Fit la voix basse et froide de Sasuke.

-Je suis vraiment désolé . Dit le blond.

-T'es vraiment qu'un minable ,n'est-ce pas Naruto.

Le blond tressaillit. La vérité de ce qu'il pensait lui faisait terriblement mal. Naruto savait à quoi s'en tenir avec le brun…Et il souffrait de la situation..

-C'est vrai…Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Chuis qu'un minable !

Sasuke avait sentit le tressaillement du blond et perçu le léger tremblement de sa voix qui s'était brisé sur le mot « minable »

-T'es qu'une merde…

Cette fois ci le blond ne releva pas ..Ses yeux bleus pâles s'emplirent de larmes douloureuses et amer qu'il ne pu retenir… Elles se mirent à couler lentement de ses yeux sur ses tempes sous le regard froid du brun qui ne réagit même pas en lisant la douleur du blond .

Naruto était sans défense devant le brun… Il avait atteint ses limites , il leva les bras non pas pour repousser Sasuke ou pour se protéger… Mais juste pour cacher les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler de ses yeux… Il avait tellement honte, honte d'être devant lui aujourd'hui… Ses épaules s'étaient mises à trembler…

-Tu ne vaux même pas la peine d'être tué….Lâcha durement le brun en s'écartant de lui.

Ses paroles étaient les même que Itachi lui avaient dites en le laissant seul le soir du meurtre de ses parents.

Naruto s'était roulé en boule sur le côté et lui tournait le dos. Il savait que tout ce que disait le brun était vrai … Il se détestait… Il n'y avait rien chez lui qui vaille la peine qu'on s 'y intéresse. C'était ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces à Sasuke pour ne pas sombrer totalement.

A un faible espoir ,si petit ,si fragile que peut-être un jour Sasuke le regarderai encore avec son sourire… Un sourire qu'il lui aurait destiné à lui…L'orphelin que personne ne voulait , que personne n'aimait… Mais cela n'arriverait pas …Jamais Sasuke ne poserait ses yeux à nouveau sur lui avec ce sourire…. Il était condamné à vivre seul ou à mourir…

Sous le fin yukata qui cachait ses bandages de légère trace de sang commencèrent à apparaître…Sa douleur , sa volonté de mourir empêchait ses plaies de se refermer et le sang continuait de s'épancher par chacune des plaies qu'il s'était infligé.

Le brun lui jeta un regard dur quand il aperçu alors des marques sur le vêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais le blond restait prostré silencieusement attendant qu'il se décide soit à partir, soit à le tuer.

Il se pencha sur le blond et le retourna sans douceur.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda douloureusement le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Réitéra le brun en écartant sans douceur les pans du vêtement et arrachant par la même les bandages maladroit du blond.

-C'est rien… Murmura le blond. Demain y'aura plus rien.

Et il se retourna tentant de refermer sur sa peau malmené le yukata que le brun tenait toujours fermement dans sa main.

-Lâche-moi maintenant…Fit le blond.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement du brun à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il obligea le blond à lui faire face et le maintint au sol sans difficulté…Là, il ouvrit le yukata et dévoila les balafres qui marbraient sa peau…

Naruto avait détourné le regard et fixait un point quelque part au fond du jardin. Il déglutit péniblement. Qu'attendait donc le brun de lui ?

Sur sa gorge quelques suçons commençaient déjà à disparaître tandis que les plaies mises à nues semblaient ne jamais vouloir cessé de laisser s'échapper le précieux liquide carmin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Murmura le blond tout doucement.

Le brun l'attrapa de nouveau violemment et se mit à crier…. Aussitôt Naruto posa ses mains frêles sur ses lèvres…

-Chut….Pense aux enfants…Je t'en prie….

Au même moment ou le blond prononçait ses paroles, la « belette » ouvrit la porte et bailla bruyamment…

-Papa…Fit il d'une voix endormit.. Il a envie de faire pipi….

Naruto réussit à repousser Sasuke et referma d'un geste son yukata..

-Je comprends …Tu vas l'accompagner ? C'est gentil de ta part…Lui sourit le blond en lui caressant la tête.

Les deux enfants quittèrent la pièces main dans la main encore à moitié endormit.

Le blond se redressa et se tourna vers le brun.

-J'ai bien entendu ce que tu avais à me dire…. Et je comprends…Je comprends mieux que quiconque ce que tu éprouves.

-Tais-toi ! Hurla le brun. Tu ne comprends rien...Tu n'as jamais rien compris…

-Chuuuut… Fit de nouveau le blond en posant sa main sur ses lèvres.

Naruto le contempla blessé… Ses épaules étaient voûtés par le poids de la peine… Pourtant il comprenait…Il comprenait sûrement mieux que quiconque la solitude, la détresse, la tristesse, le désespoir dans lequel il était en train de s'enfoncer… Et que le brun lui rejetait à la figure.

Lui qui avait été rejeté par tous. Il savait mieux que quiconque par quoi le brun était passé et par quoi il passait encore. Il comprenait sa haine et il l'acceptait.

-Je comprends !Murmura le blond avec douceur.

Il s'avança vers le brun et d'une main tremblante, il repoussa les mèches brunes qui cachaient son visage jouant avec les longues mèches que bien des femmes auraient voulu caresser à sa place.

Ce simple geste surprit le brun qui ne pu répondre. Des larmes vinrent envahir ses yeux sombres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il serra les poings. Il ne supportait pas cette douceur. Il pouvait tuer homme, femme, enfant sans distinction, mais lui, lui il n'avait pas pu. Il ne pouvait toujours pas. Pourtant ce n'était pas les occasions qui avaient manquées.

-Je te déteste ! Lâcha le brun .

-Je sais! Murmura le blond en s'approchant doucement. Il entoura les épaules du brun de son autre bras et posa la tête de Sasuke au creux de son épaule.

La respiration du brun était saccadé. Il avait du mal à se contrôler. Lui le parfait glaçon perdait ses moyens devant le blond. Le visage de Naruto était tout près du sien, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et entendre les battements de son cœur. Cette horrible sensation de chaleur qui semblait lui dire « tu es à la maison, sois le bienvenu » il la haïssait de tout son cœur, de tout son corps ,de toute son âme.

Il serrait les poings de toutes ses forces pour ne pas enlacer le blond et le jeter au sol. Tout son corps tremblait tellement il se contenait.

Et le blond se méprit sur son comportement….

Il caressa une dernière fois les cheveux bruns et le repoussa doucement.

Le brun leva son regard froid et croisa le visage gêné et le sourire idiot du blond.

-Désolé….C'est vrai que je suis un idiot…Fit le blond.

Malgré son sourire , les yeux bleus fuyaient le regard sombre et le retour des enfants lui permis d'échapper durant quelques minutes au regard perçant.

Il raccompagna les deux enfants sous le feu du regard du brun qui ne le quittait pas. Appuyé sur la chambranle, il regardait le blond coucher avec soin les deux petits garçons. Ils s'étaient tout deux couché sur le même futon et se tenait blottit l'un contre l'autre. Il le regarda les recouvrir de la couverture et les embrasser. Puis le blond se leva et quitta la chambre sans bruit. Il referma la porte et le brun le saisit sans douceur par le bras.

Le regard du blond se posa sur lui étonné. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question que déjà les lèvres du brun s'emparaient fiévreusement des siennes. Après un instant de surprise, le blond laissa ses mains se glisser dans les longues mèches brunes et répondit au baiser que lui offrait le brun….Leur premier vrai baiser, enfiévré , interdit .

Les mains du brun s'agrippèrent au obi du yukata et l'arrachèrent plus qu'elles ne le dénouèrent, permettant ainsi au vêtement de s'ouvrir et lui offrir la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Les mains du blond avaient entreprit le même cheminement de leur côté et avait attrapé la chemise qui avait dénudé les épaules du brun.

Il le plaqua contre le mur et…

Sasuke prit son parti de l'aider et dénoua le obi qui retenait le reste de ses vêtements qui s'échouèrent sur le sol. La main du brun glissa sur le ventre plat et s'égara sur sa cuisse, il calla son bassin entre celle-ci et le blond émit un léger gémissement.

Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour faire cela. Il cessa de l'embrasser et le tira par la main l'entraînant à sa suite jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, laissant au sol la totalité de leur vêtement qui ne manquerait pas de leur faire défaut plus tard….

Sasuke le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit, contemplant la peau mate contrasté avec le blanc des draps. Il s'avança vers le blond qui ne bougeait pas et semblait l'attendre , il lui tendit les bras et le brun s'y glissa . Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs mains se cherchant fiévreusement tandis que leur corps cherchait à s'apaiser.

Il n'y avait personne capable de le mettre dans un tel état . Les mains du blond étaient enfouies dans les longues mèches brunes , tandis que celle du brun avaient glisser au creux de leur corps et s'ouvraient un passage entre les cuisses de son partenaire haletant.

Il le voulait , il voulait lui faire mal, il voulait qu'il ne sente que son passage sur lui, il voulait le marquer. Quand comprendrait-il qu'il lui appartenait ?

A lui et seulement à lui ?

Il avait entendu des rumeurs, mais vu que cela concernait Naruto il n'y avait pas prêté attention…. Malgré la force dont il désirait vouloir le marquer, son corps épousait souplement celui de Naruto et réclamait davantage de caresse.

Les mains du brun glissaient sensuellement sur ses courbes et la langue du brun passait sur chacune des plaies comme s'il voulait les faire disparaître. Mais ce qu'il voulait avant toute chose c'était le faire sien, et le désir qu'il sentait entre ses mains lui démontrait qu'il était dans le même état que lui et peu enclin à patienter.


	4. Chapter 4

TITRE : une étrange destinée chap04 AUTEUR : mouffon BASE : naruto GENRE : yaoiCRITIQUE : mouffonUNE ETRANGE DESTINEE chap 04

Plus tard allongé silencieusement, Naruto fixait le plafond. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer.

Devait-il s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter ?

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien !

-J'élève mon fils, il ne manque de rien et ne sait rien de ce que je fais.

-Il ne sait rien ? « Mon » fils ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

-Les personnes avec qui je travaille ,ne sont pas stupide au point de trahir que je vends mon corps devant un enfant et surtout pas devant le mien.

-Ce n'est pas le tien…Ton fils c'est moi qui le….Commença le brun avant de s'arrêter. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça !

-Je n'en ai pas honte , si c'est ce que tu me reproches ! Fit froidement le blond en rejetant les draps . C'est un choix que j'ai fait….Je l'assume…Aussi douloureux cela soit-il…Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il porta une main à sa poitrine, elle lui faisait si mal , évidement qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il faisait ,mais il se refusait à admettre cela devant Sasuke, il s'était suffisamment humilié et rabaissé devant le brun pour ne pas avoir à se cacher encore plus de lui.

-Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire en me ramenant mon fils….merci… Tu peux repartir maintenant ! Fit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit sans que le brun n'ajouta le moindre mot. Il avait la sensation que celui-ci venait de planter une lame terriblement aiguisé dans son cœur. Tout cela était trop douloureux, son retour, cette nuit ,son corps qui l'avait trahit à la première occasion.

Et pourquoi le brun lui avait-il fait des avances ?

Naruto n'y comprenait plus rien, il était épuisé, physiquement à bout, moralement déchiré . Son âme partait en lambeau…y'aurait-il quelqu'un pour le rattraper s'il venait à s'enfoncer plus loin encore ?

Jusqu'à présent il avait tenu pour lui, et seulement pour lui. Dans l'espoir infime qu'un jour la présence de cet enfant lui permettrait de le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois..

Mais maintenant qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? S'il sombrait , il n'aurait personne pour le rattraper , il était fatigué de lutter pour le bien de chacun, pour protéger le dernier descendant des Uchiwa, se battre pour Sasuke…. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il n'avait plus rien à espérer .Il avait refermer la porte sans un bruit et était descendu pour s'habiller. Il se rendit à la cuisine et entreprit comme chaque matin depuis 4 ans de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom pour son, non pour ses fils.

Les garçons s'éveillèrent tard, et se traînèrent en chouinant jusqu'à la table . Naruto était habillé depuis longtemps et la maison rangé, rien ne restait de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sasuke n'était pas descendu et le blond n'était pas monté. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter.

Un léger cognement le tira de ses sombres pensées…

-Yo…

-Ah ,Shikamaru…

-La vieille veut te voir….

-Ah ouais…. J'avais oublié…

-Hino m'a raconté pour hier soir…Je….

-Je sais… Laisse tomber….C'est Saï qui m'a vendu…

-Ah….

Naruto soupira. Il avait l'air las.

-Tu as déjeuné…

-Ouais…Fit le Nara…Avec ma mère et avec Choji après…et…

-Ok j'ai comprit ! Sourit doucement le blond.

-Ouais…Soupira le brun.

-Bonjour tonton…Fit une voix fluette.

-Yo, mini toi…

Il souleva Itashi ,s'assit et le posa sur ses genoux.

-T'as été sage ?

-Oui…Tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-On a un invité…

-Un invité ?Demanda le Nara.

Il leva les yeux sur Naruto qui fit le nombre 2 avec ses doigts.

-Et c'est qui cet invité ?

Le petit brun sauta de ses genoux et alla tiré du futon la boule qui y dormait encore.

-Allez debout ! c'est l'heure le petit déjeuné est servit !

Une mine endormit émit un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire et sortit de dessous la couette en se frottant les yeux.

-Oh moins vous avez un point un commun. Sourit Shikamaru.

-C'est ton portrait tout craché…Fit le Nara.

-Oh ça va…Marmonna le blond en faisant sauter ses dernières crêpes.

Naruto jeta son tablier et sortit dans le couloir.

-Sas'ke ! Bouge, le petit dej est servit !Hurla-t-il. Avant de retourner à ses fourneaux encore plus énervé.

-Sasuke ? Répéta Shikamaru. Il loge ici ?

-Faut croire ! Marmonna le blond.

-Il loge ou…

Le blond posa brutalement le plat. Le Nara su immédiatement que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Aussi reporta-t-il son attention sur les deux enfants qui venaient de revenir. Il observa le jeune garçon qui se cachait derrière Itashi qui était pourtant plus petit que lui. Blond, des yeux d'un bleu profond et habillé d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui.

-Et comment s'appelle ce jeune garçon ? Demanda le Nara .

-Pas la moindre idée…Fit Naruto.

-En tout cas c'est ton portrait craché…

-Ah ?

Le blond se tenait contre le petit brun comme si celui-ci allait le protéger de quelques monstres qui allaient le dévorer.

-Alors comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Shikamaru avec douceur.

-Il est où Sasuke ? Chouina le petit blond.

Il baissa la tête et l'arrivée silencieuse du brun lui donna l'occasion de se défiler en courant se cacher dans ses jambes.

-Naruto…

-Oui ? Répondit par réflexe le blond.

-Non pas toi, lui…Son prénom c'est Naruto aussi. Franchement elle n'a pas été chercher loin.

-Comment… ? Commença à interroger le blond. Comment connais-tu son nom ? Non …Ne dis rien…Finalement ,ça m'est égal.

Ce n'était pas le genre à Sasuke de répondre aux questions. Et pour preuve le brun serra les dents. Naruto n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu des secrets durant ces dernières années. Lui même avait bien caché qu'il s'occupait et entraînait le fils de Naruto, même si ce n'était qu'une rencontre fortuite qu'il l'avait amené à devoir s'en occuper.

Mais ça il n'avait aucune envie de le partager. Il avait déjà fait suffisamment. Son regard sombre se posa sur Naruto qui se tenait toujours ses fourneaux et sous le regard de braise, le blond se détourna.

-Itashi met toi à ta table. Murmura le blond .

Sans un mot le brun s'installa et le petit blond en fit autant pousser par la main de Sasuke qui s'assit lui aussi.

Le blond servit tout le monde en évitant soigneusement le regard du brun et évitant son contact.

Pour le Nara ce fut aussi gros que le nez au milieu de la figure.

Naruto avait cédé.

Il haussa les épaules et se leva. Il s'approcha du blond et posa une main sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

-Désolé.Sourit misérablement le blond.

-Baka..Oublis pas la vieille ou elle faire une crise.

Le blond déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête.

-Bon j'y vais.

Naruto lui emboîta le pas et le raccompagna jusqu'à la clôture. Le Nara le regarda un instant.

-On se voit ce soir ?….

Le blond hocha la tête en souriant. Oui il avait vraiment besoin de le voir. La journée allait s'avéré difficile à tous les points de vu. Surtout en ce qui concernait Sasuke.

Naruto rejoignit le brun et les deux enfants qui engloutissaient leur petit déjeuné.

Le regard de Sasuke était glacial. Il ne quittait pas Naruto des yeux . En fait il se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Le silence pesant était tout ce que Naruto détestait le plus. Incapable d'avaler une seule bouché, il se leva et entreprit de tout ranger .

-Tu es devenu maniaque du rangement ou c'est juste ma présence ?

-Les deux. Répondit le blond du tac au tac ,en terminant de ranger les futons.

Puis il se dirigea vers le jardin ou les deux enfants avaient déjà lié amitié et semblait fort bien s'entendre.

-A la douche ! Fit le blond.

-Beurk …Répondirent en cœur les deux enfants.

Un simple geste du blond suffit aux deux petits pour filer directement vers la salle de bain sans se faire prier. Pas question de faire sortir le blond de ses gongs…Quoique à bien y réflechir , Itashi n'avait jamais vu son père en colère.

-Dis , il est comment ton papa ?

Le blondinet se tourna vers la belette.

-J'en ai pas. Enfin , j'en ai un mais …c'est compliqué…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, alors je vis avec maman et mon grand frère. Et puis….

Le petit Naruto se tourna vers l'entrebâillement de la porte où il vit passer la silhouette de Sasuke.

-Sasuke s'occupe de moi , il m'a apprit plein de chose .

-Vraiment ?Fit le brun intéressé. Il me fait peur à moi.

-Ah ? Moi je le trouve très gentil. Il est toujours là pour moi. Et toi ta maman ?

-Je ne sais pas …Papa ne m'en a jamais parlé… En fait c'est pas mon vrai papa…

Le petit blond posa une main réconfortante sur la tête du petit brun.

-C'est pas grave.

-Non ça ne l'est pas, sourit le brun. Papa me parle très souvent de mon vrai papa. Il me raconte comment il était enfant, comment ils se sont connu… Et il m'apprendra tout ce qu'un Uchiwa doit savoir !

-Uchiwa ?

-Oui c'est mon vrai nom…Itashi Uchiwa deuxième du nom ! Fit le petit brun très fier.

-Ca fait pompeux. Rigola le blondinet.

-Oui hein ? Je trouve aussi ! Eclata de rire l'autre enfant.

Naruto poussa la porte entre-ouverte et entra.

-Ben alors ? Pas encore dans le bain ? Mais qu'est- ce que vous fabriquer ? J'ai pas toute la journée moi ! Hop !

Et il se saisit de chacun des enfants et les mis dans la baignoire avant de les arroser généreusement.

-Au secours !Hoqueta le brun en riant.

En 10 minutes se fut plier…La salle de bain fut inonder, les enfants ruisselant ,hilares mais savonner, Naruto aussi tremper qu'eux se tenait assit en tailleur au milieu d'un cafarnaum indescriptible de serviette et de vêtement et les frictionnait vigoureusement….

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout 3 émergeaient d'un nuage de vapeur, échevelés et emmitouflés dans des serviettes. Sasuke qui nettoyait son katana les regarda du coin de l'œil. Naruto sorti des vêtements et entreprit de les habiller. Il maîtrisait vraiment l'art de s'occuper d'un enfant. Ses gestes rapides mais doux et sa dextérité à les habiller laissait Sasuke songeur , lui qui avait un mal fou à s'occuper de Naruto Junior. Il n'avait pas de feeling avec les enfants, mais bon Naruto Junior était bien comme son père pour ça, il ne se formalisait de chose aussi triviale et superficielle.

Naruto s'avança vers lui.

-Je dois sortir…Laissa tomber le blond sans le regarder.

-….

-Tu peux garder les enfants ?

-….

-Qu'est-ce que t'es loquace ! Marmonna le blond.

-J'ai rien demander moi…Marmonna le brun à son tour. Va voir ton Hokage de malheur et ramènes-toi ! Chuis pas baby-sitter moi !

Naruto soupira.

-Itashi…Appela-t-il doucement.

Le brun se planta devant lui en souriant.

Naruto caressa avec délice les mèches brunes de son fils.

-Tu vas rester avec Sasuke et Naru junior d'accord ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi je peux pas venir ? Je veux rester avec toi !

Le petit blond lui sauta dessus.

-Tu as dis que tu m'emmènerais voir Maman. Tu as promis. Gémit le blond affolé.

Naruto ébouriffa les mèches blondes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas .Je ne resterai pas absent longtemps. Je vais allé voir si on peut rendre visite à ta maman et où est Yukimaru , d'accord ? Et puis vous n'êtes pas seul ! Sasuke est là.

Le petit blond posa ses yeux sur son mentor avec un grand sourire et se mit à glousser. Le brun se détourna immédiatement.

-Mais il ne sait pas cuisiner. S'exclama-t-il soudain avec un grand serieux.

Naruto regarda l'enfant avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

-D'accord , j'ai compris ! Promis je serai rentrer pour le déjeuné. Des ramens , ça vous va ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurlèrent les deux enfants en chœur en se mettant à sauter partout.

-Pitié ! Gémit le brun.

Naruto renifla.

-Pour toi ce sera nouille sauté !

-Ah , tu cuisines autre chose que des ramens ?

-Non…Fit Naruto mais je passerai chez Ichiraku avant de rentrer .

-Il fait autre chose que des ramens maintenant ?

-Non..Mais si je lui demande , il fera une exception. Bon j'y vais sinon je ne serai pas rentrer pour le déjeuné.

Le blond quitta la petite maison et laissa Sasuke seul avec les deux enfants. Non s'en s'inquiéter un peu de ce qui allait se passer. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Inata de passer voir si tout se passait bien ?


	5. Chapter 5

TITRE : une étrange destinée chap05

AUTEUR : mouffon

BASE : naruto

GENRE : yaoi

CRITIQUE : mouffon

* * *

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews

Cela me fait très plaisirs de savoir que celle-ci vous plait.

Cher Guest et Com Merci d'avoir laissé votre avis.

Tirose j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

Bonne lecture

PS: La faute sur Itashi est normal pour ne pas le confondre avec Itachi le frère de Sasuke ;)

 **UNE ETRANGE DESTINEE chap 05**

* * *

20 min plus tard, Naruto se tenait devant la porte de l'Hokage, prêt à entrer.

Toc toc toc.

-Entrez! Ah Naruto! Approche !

Le blond entra et referma la porte . L'heure des explications avait sonné. Et ça n'allait pas être souple. Il se massa les temps. Il avait déjà mal au crane. Ça promettait pour la discussion à venir.

-Guren est réveillé et à confirmer ta version de l'histoire.

-Je vous l'avais dit !Fit Naruto en haussant les épaules. Alors elle va s'en sortir et Yukimaru ?

-Sakura s'occupe de lui. Et elle devrait être sortie d'ici une semaine. Elle se remet bien.

-Tant mieux ! Souffla le blond infiniment soulagé.

-Néanmoins , ça n'explique pas tout !Naruto !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-J'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais dans ce bar ? Je sais que tu as longtemps voyagé avec Jiraya mais quand même il n'était pas dépravé à ce point.

Le blond soupira de nouveau.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'Hermite pas net.

-Alors expliques-toi !

-Je… Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas eu le choix !

-Comment ça pas eu le choix ?

-Je ne pouvais pas faire le boulot d'un shinobi et être chez moi en même temps pour m'occuper d'Itashi. Au début j'ai essayer de m'arranger avec Iruka sensei. Mais c'est vite devenu compliqué pour lui aussi. Alors j'ai cessé les missions longues et éloigné et au final j'ai prit un job sans risque.

-Sans risque ? Tu trouves que te vendre c'est sans risque ?

-J'en ai moins de mourir qu'en étant Shinobi. Quand il sera prêt à aller à l'école alors je reviendrai… Mais d'ici là…

-Naruto si élevé Itashi était trop difficile, il fallait… Commença l'Hokage.

-Ce n'est pas difficile ! S'énerva le blond. J'adore mon fils et je prends soin de lui quoi que vous en pensiez ! Je n'avais pas envie d'être loin de lui… Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive ce que j'ai vécu… Ni ce que Sasuke a vécu… jamais.

-Naruto… Si tu m'en avais parlé je t'aurai aidé à trouver quelqu'un…

-Non ! Je ne veux personne autour de lui… Je ne peux pas l'accepter !

-Mais enfin pourquoi ?

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?

-Expliques toi enfin au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

-C'est le fils de Sasuke ! C'est un Uchiwa ! Vous ne voyez pas comment les autres le regardent ? Le village entier le hait comme ils me haïssaient moi aussi, je… J'aurai passer mon temps à trembler pour lui …A imaginer que quelqu'un allait essayer de le tuer en mon absence…C'était insupportable ! … Revenir au village et entendre : « C'était un accident. »

-Naruto…

-Je l'ai vécu avec Sasuke…Cette peur de le perdre…Cette séparation… D'entendre par un autre qu'il avait été tué…. Qu'on l'avait enfin tué…Je ne pouvais pas…Essayer de comprendre….Je ne le supporterai pas… Ça me tuerait…

Le jeune homme était livide à faire peur.

-Naruto…Commença l'Hokage.

-S'il vous plait…Laissez-moi tranquille. Je…Dés que Guren sera guérit ,je quitterai le village avec Itashi… Et vous ne le reverrez plus jamais ..Vous n'entendrez plus parler ni de lui ,ni de moi….

-Naruto… Là ,n'est pas la question !

-S'il vous plait… Oubliez moi…

Le blond avait ouvert la porte et était sorti sans un bruit. Tsunade regardait la porte fermé hébétée par les paroles de Naruto. Le jeune homme lui avait caché une telle souffrance . Et elle n'avait rien vu .

Comment cela était-il possible que personne n'est rien vu du précipice au bord duquel le blond se tenait depuis toutes ces années ?

Ou bien l'avaient-ils vu et avaient-ils simplement choisi de fermer les yeux ?

Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto s'arrêta chez Ichiraku comme il l'avait promis , il se fit emballer 10 bols de ramens et une part de nouilles sautés au crevette pour son indésirable invité.

Puis il rentra chez lui lentement. Il avait à la fois hâte de rentrer et de se retrouver à l'abris chez lui et à la fois ,il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter le regard sombre et glacial du brun. Allait-il lui aussi le bombarder de question ?

Naruto soupira et poussa la porte d'entrée du jardin intérieur. Il entendait les enfants rire et chahuter ..

-J'ai faim…Gémit Itashi.

-Sasuke ! Chouina le petit Naruto.

-Moi aussi j'ai faim ! Râla le brun en essayant de se dépêtrer des deux gamins qui étaient à cheval, l'un sur ses genoux, l'autre sur son dos. Il va m'entendre quand il va rentrer… Je le retiens avec son « je rentre pour le déjeuner »…Marmonnait le brun passablement exaspéré d'avoir du s'occuper de deux enfants agités.

-Je suis rentré…

-Papa…

-Naruto !

Crièrent les deux enfants en se jetant dans ses jambes.

-Attendez, attendez ! Vous allez tout renverser. Laissez-moi mettre tout ça dans la cuisine.

Naruto passa devant Sasuke en évitant son regard qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Il posa ses sacs sur la table et se concentra sur la préparation du repas plutôt que sur le reste. Les deux enfants bataillaient autour de lui et s'agitaient dans ses jambes, mais le blond n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il les repoussa gentiment vers le salon le temps de finir de tout réchauffer .Il fallait qu'il s'occupe les mains pour empêcher son esprit de partir sur des sujets trop délicat .

-C'est prêt ! Appela-t-il de la cuisine au bout d'une dizaine de minute.

Trois affamés déboulèrent autour de la table et s'installèrent pour dévorer leur repas. Les bols disparaissaient à vu d'œil.

-Il a le même appétit que toi ! Marmonna le brun sans lever les yeux de sa propre assiette.

Naruto sursauta et hocha la tête en silence.

-Papa….

-Oui Itashi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il te ressemble pas vrai ?

-Qui donc ?

-Naru-chan. Est-ce que c'est… est-ce qu'il est… Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en reposant sa cuillère.

Le blond se tourna vers son fils et s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Ecoute Itashi… Quoi qu'il arrive, je reste celui qui t'a élevé même si je n'ai aucun lien de sang avec toi…Cela ne nous empêche pas de former une famille. Et je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu dois me croire.

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer en silence.

Naruto se sentait désemparé. Il aimait Itashi du fond du cœur et n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser quiconque pas même Sasuke lui enlever son enfant. Mais il était aussi prêt à assumer son rôle de père auprès de Naru-chan.

-Itashi, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis ?

Le petit brun leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête.

-Et lui ,dit il en montrant du doigt Naru-chan. il va rester avec nous ? Sasuke aussi ?

-Hé bien je ne sais pas ….Ça va dépendre de beaucoup de chose. Je dois d'abord discuter avec sa maman. Souligna le blond. Quand à Sasuke….

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici….Fit le brun. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te prendre avec moi. Ni toi ,ni Naruto.

-Sasuke… Commença Naruto.

Le petit blond baissa la tête. Il se sentait soudain de trop dans cette maison. Il n'avait pas sa place entre ce père qu'il ne connaissait pas , Sasuke qui ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un boulet comme lui, et sa maman blessé par sa faute. Il était désespéré.

Naru-chan tenta de prendre la fuite mais fut arrêté direct par une poigne solide.

-Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? Tu ne connais pas le village ! Siffla Sasuke en le reposant sur une chaise. Pas bouger !

Le brun se tourna vers Naruto qui avait ré-installer son fils devant son bol.

-Je n'ai plus de maison …Commença le brun.

-C'est faux ! S'énerva Naruto. C'est ici ta maison, ton village, tes amis !

Sasuke eut un sourire amer. Naruto ne changerait donc jamais.

-Tu es aveugle mon pauvre Naruto !

-Sasuke

-Je suis toujours un fugitif… Je n'appartiens plus à aucun clan , ni village…. Et ça me convient… Mais, je refuse d'entraîner un enfant à ma suite.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu t'es occupé de moi ? Si tu m'aimais pas ,j'aurai préféré que tu ne te montres jamais ! Cria Naru-chan avant de s'enfuir se cacher dans la chambre.

-Naruto !Cria le blond en se lançant derrière lui.

-Laisse ! Le retint Sasuke.

-Mais enfin ?

-Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui.

-Alors qu'as-tu fais jusqu'à maintenant ? Parce que moi, je n'y comprends plus rien.

-C'est un hasard ,si j'ai rencontré ton fils…

-Comment tu as su ?

-Faudrait être aveugle pour pas voir de ressemblance entre ce gosse et toi.

Sasuke relâcha le bras du blond.

-Au premier regard j'ai su que tu étais le père, il avait tes yeux bleus, tes cheveux, ton caractère et il était aussi idiot que toi…

-Merci…Siffla le blond.

-De rien…

-Et alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es occupé de lui ? Je croyais que t'en avais rien à faire de moi ? Que tu voulais me tuer ?

-T'es encore en vie que je sache, non ? Et j'ai pas pour habitude de tuer les enfants !

-Ca j'en sais rien… Je ne suis plus très sur de te connaître autant que je le croyais.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait personne qui le comprenait mieux que lui. Et il n'avait jamais été autant percé à jour que par lui . Alors comment pouvait-il dire cela? Et puis tuer son fils ? L'enfant de Naruto, il ne le pourrait jamais, la confiance qu'il voyait dans ses prunelles bleus ne cessait de lui rappeler la force de l'affection de Naruto à son égard.

-Je t'ai dis que c'était par hasard, je l'ai croisé quelque fois et il est venu spontanément vers moi. Il discutait pour deux. Comme toi ,pas besoin de faire la conversation, il fait les questions et les réponses.

-Donc c'est vers toi qu'il s'est tourné quand ils ont attaqué Guren.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Oui , probablement. Il a du filer là où on se voyait d'habitude et il a continué tout droit en hurlant mon nom… Pas très discret.

-Mais tu l'as entendu et tu es venu pour les sauver.

-Grommmf…

Le blond en souriant. Tu as sauvé mon fils.

Le brun ne répondit pas il s'était détourné et s'avançait vers la porte de la chambre où Naru-chan c'était caché pour pleurer.

-Il est pas seul lui… Il a une mère et un « frère » . Tu devrais davantage t'occuper de toi que des autres.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… Se dit le blond un peu perplexe.

Sasuke alla retrouvé le mini Naruto tandis que le blond et son fils rangeait le reste de la cuisine. Naruto ébouriffa avec tendresse les douce mèches brunes de son fils.

-Je t'aime Itashi. Personne ne t'enlèvera à moi.

-Et lui ?…C'est mon vrai papa ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Naruto hocha la tête

.-Oui… Et tu peux me croire. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je ne t'ai jamais mentit sur lui.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Qui ça ? S'étonna le blond perplexe.

-Mon papa. Mon vrai papa, tu l'aimes toi ?

Naruto tressaillit. Que répondre à une telle question. Sasuke comptait pour lui, énormément. Mais comment expliquer ça.

-Oui… Finit-il par avouer doucement. Je l'aime énormément. Il est très important pour moi.

Itashi fit un grand sourire.

-Je suis content ! S'exclama l'enfant rayonnant. Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, car il aime Naru-chan.

La naïveté et l'innocence de son fils attendrit le blond et il lui sourit avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser sur la tête.

-Tu es incroyable ! Sourit Naruto.

Derrière la porte de la cuisine Sasuke avait tout entendu. Il eut un sourire en coin. Les enfants sont si simple. Il poussa la porte et s'appuyant sur la chambranle et dit.

-Il s'est endormit.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Ca tombe bien j'en connais un autre qui va aller dormir.

-Mais non, moi je veux pas.

-Oh mais si tu vas aller faire un gros dodo.

Et malgré toutes ses protestations quelques minutes après avoir été couché, Itashi dormait comme un bienheureux lové contre le petit blond.

Alors que Naruto refermait doucement la porte de la chambre, Sasuke le saisit par le bras. Son regard était froid comme d'habitude mais il y avait autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le blond.

Le regard sombre plongea dans le sien et Naruto se sentit rougir.

Voilà au moins qui était clair pour le brun. Il avait approché le blond de lui et sa main glissa le long de sa hanche jusqu'à son dos pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Naruto pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

Les lèvres de Sasuke vinrent effleurer sa joue, s'approchant de son oreille avant de glisser sur sa gorge. Le blond étouffa un soupir de bien-être. Et le brun s'enhardit l'enlaçant et le plaquant contre lui, glissant une jambe entre les siennes.

Tandis que ses lèvres quittaient sa gorge pour monter à sa bouche et s'en emparer avec volupté.

Ces mains qui glissaient sur sa peau comme ça , il l'avait vécu des dizaine de fois. Mais de lui c'était si étrange et déroutant. Il enflammait son corps littéralement. Les doigts long et fin, parcouraient son torse, descendaient sur ses hanches et le dénudaient pour enfin le laisser libre de toute entrave.

Les lèvres du brun avaient quitté les siennes pour s'égarer plus bas et se refermèrent sur sa gorge laissant de petites marques rouges sur sa peau trop blanche désormais. Naruto enfouit ses mains dans les mèches brunes pour le garder contre lui, avant de laisser ses mains courir à leur tour sur ce corps qu'il découvrait et dont il avait si souvent rêvé sans se l'avouer.

Le corps du brun se moulait au sien à la perfection, glissant l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes, appuyant sur le point sensible et s'attirant un soupir de plaisir. Sasuke sentait les mains du blond parcourir ses épaules, son torse et descendre sur ses hanches. Il saisit l'une de ses mains et la dirigea là ou il voulait pressant leur corps rendu brûlant par leur contact.

Il s'écarta du blond et brusquement lui fit un balayage le couchant au sol. De là , ou il se tenait il le dominait totalement. Il termina d'ôter sa veste et dénoua son obi qui s'échoua sur le sol dans un bruit mât.


	6. Chapter 6

TITRE : une étrange destinée chap06

AUTEUR : mouffon

BASE : naruto

GENRE : yaoi

CRITIQUE : mouffon

* * *

 **UNE ETRANGE DESTINEE chap 06**

* * *

Le regard du blond s'enflamma devant son corps enfin dévoilé . Sasuke se laissa tomber au dessus du blond à genou et son regard sombre se plongea dans les prunelles d'un bleu profond.

Le blond rougit violemment sous le regard insistant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question que déjà les lèvres du brun fondaient sur les siennes et que son esprit imprimait blanc. Rien d'autre ne comptait que ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant.

La langue de Sasuke s'était emparer de la sienne et il l'embrassait encore et encore mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au blond dont le corps se frottait au sien avec désir. Les mains de Sasuke dégrafèrent son pantalon et entreprirent de lui ôter.

-Sas…Commença le blond.

-Grrrr…

-Montons …dans la chambre…Haleta le blond.

-iée…

-Les enfants…

Sasuke se redressa légèrement .

-Hé bien ne cris pas trop fort….Se moqua le brun avant de reposer ses lèvres sur le ventre plat et de descendre entre ses cuisses, obligeant le blond a étouffer ses gémissements.

Le pantalon avait cédé et le brun se mit en devoir de le préparer à le recevoir .Le blond se cambra et se mordit violemment le poignet pour ne pas crier. , Un doigt puis deux avant que le brun ne se redressa et ne l'investisse complètement.

Naruto soupira d'aise tandis que le brun accélérait son mouvement répondant à la demande du blond.

-Tourne-toi…Souffla une voix à son oreille en se retirant.

Le blond leva un sourcil et passa à plat ventre, le torse du brun se plaqua contre son dos tandis qu'il reprenait ses allées et venues en lui. L'emportant vers le plaisir.

A peine le brun venait-il de se retirer qu'on frappa à la porte. Le brun laissa échapper un grognement suivi d'un juron.

-C'est pas une maison, c'est un hôtel.

Le blond sourit doucement.

-C'est à cause de toi .

-Hein ?

-Avant que tu ne viennes personne ne venait jamais … D'ailleurs personne ne savait que j'étais revenu à Konoha avant que Guren n'arrive.

On continuait à frapper à la porte avec plus de force.

-Ils vont finir par réveiller les enfants. Soupira Naruto. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il veulent.

-Dans cette tenue ?

Le blond s'était redressé et sur ses jambes coula un liquide blanchâtre.

-Ch…

Sasuke se redressa et enfila son pantalon.

-Je vais m'occuper d'eux. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te doucher.

Le blond soupira , hésita et finalement opina de la tête.

-Je me dépêche.

-Je vais pas les bouffer ! Marmonna le brun en se dirigeant agacé vers la porte.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte à la volé énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Aboya-t-il.

Sakura et Ino se tenaient devant lui. Elle regardèrent le brun qui avait les cheveux en bataille, était pied nu et torse nu. Elles rougirent en même temps, pas habitué à voir le jeune homme si peu vêtu.

-Sasuke ?

-Ouais et alors !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est chez moi que je sache, non ?

-Hé bien… Euh… oui enfin…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Naruto est là ?

-Sous la douche ! Répondit-il laconique.

-On peut le voir ?

-Tu veux lui tenir compagnie sous la douche ? Se moqua le brun.

-On est venu lui donner des nouvelles de Guren ! Fit Sakura un peu froidement.

Le brun s'effaça et les laissa entrer. C'est ce moment que choisi Naruto pour sortir de la salle de bain juste vêtu d'une serviette noué à la va-vite autour de ses hanches, ses mèches blondes ruisselaient sur ses épaules. Il n'avait même pas encore rangé leurs affaires qui traînaient sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sakura ?

-Je suis venu…Commença-t-elle. Avant de les dévisager tout les deux interdite. Vous…

-Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Hurla brusquement une voix. Paaaaaapaaaaa ….

-Itashi…. S'exclama le blond en les plantant là. Il se précipita dans la chambre et son fils se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Papa... papa… Répétait-il en pleurant.

-C'est rien… C'est fini …Itashi…chut….

L'enfant était blottit contre son père et tremblait comme une feuille. Réveillé par les cris, Naru-chan était allé se cacher derrière Sasuke et avait enfouit son visage dans son pantalon les yeux débordant de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ino.

-Rien ! Fit Naruto. Sortez !

-Naruto ? Interrogea Sakura.

-Je vous ai dit de sortir ! Tu es sourde? S'énerva le blond à fleur de peau. Sors ! Tu entends ?Dehors !Hurla-t-il.

Les filles avaient reculées et Sasuke avait soulevé son « fils » pour sortir de la pièce. Il reposa l'enfant à terre et resta appuyer sur la chambranle qu'il avait laissé entrouverte .

Il voyait l'enfant hoqueter et Naruto le bercer avec douceur.

-C'est quoi le problème avec Naruto? Pourquoi il s'énerve comme ça. Demanda Ino.

-Peut-être à cause de ce qui a été fait à l'enfant au début de sa capture. Fit la jeune femme aux cheveux rose.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Hé bien je ne sais pas tout dans les détails. Soupira Sakura en s'asseyant.

-Mais au début quand ils sont revenu avec lui, les chercheurs l'ont étudié , ils ont fait des expériences… Enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Au même instant Naruto poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui.

-Alors ? Interrogea le brun.

-Il s'est rendormit.

Naruto s'avança vers son fils biologique.

-Je suis navré que cela t'es fait peur… Itashi fait beaucoup de cauchemars depuis qu'il est né.

-C'est pas grave… Murmura Naru-chan .

-C'est bien , tu es gentil.

-Je peux aller avec lui ?

-Hein ?

-S'il a peur, je peux rester avec lui, comme ça il n'aura plus peur.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto croisèrent ceux de son fils et des larmes vinent les faire briller.

-Arigâto.

Naru-chan sourit. Et fila rejoindre Itashi qui s'était rendormit.

-Des cauchemars ?

-N'en demande pas trop… Lâcha Naruto. Tu n'es pas le seul à être en colère, je te rappelle.

Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers les filles qui s'étaient levé.

-J'irai voir Guren tout à l'heure avec Naruto. Dites-lui qu'il va bien et qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Dis aussi à Yukimaru qu'il peut venir s'installer avec moi , s'il le souhaite.

-Naruto… Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

-Oui ! Je ne peux pas laisser Itashi seul maintenant. Je viendrai quand il sera réveillé.

Les filles sortirent en silence. Il était inutile d'insister Naruto était beaucoup trop énervé et Sakura commençait à connaître ses sautes d'humeurs et mieux ne valait pas être dans ses jambes à ce moment là. Certes le jeune homme se contrôlait mais il pouvait être blessant.

-Tu as remarqué ?

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Ino.

-Sasuke et Naruto.

-Hé bien ?

-Ca et ça…Et puis ça aussi… signala-t-elle en énumérant différent point qui lui avait sauté aux yeux.

-Hein ?

-Les suçons..

-Il les avait déjà hier et puis vu où il traîne ce n'est pas étonnant. Quoique je n'aurai jamais imaginé Naruto dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Et les marques sur le dos de Sasuke ?

-Les marques ?

-Oui des griffures sur ses épaules… Et les vêtements par terre..

-Bah c'est des garçons, le ménage et eux ça fait deux….Sourit Ino en haussant les épaules.

La blonde fixa son amie qui ne disait plus rien.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que…. ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ahahaha….Je ne sais pas…. Mais c'est étrange tout de même. Fit Sakura songeuse.

-Enfin ne sois pas stupide… Tu vois Sasuke avec Naruto ? Il le déteste… Et puis Sasuke aime les femmes..

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il a disparu pendant des années. En fait plus aucun d'entre nous ne le connais vraiment… Même Naruto ne doit pas savoir exactement où il met les pieds. On peut aimer quelqu'un de toutes ses forces et pourtant ne pas le connaître..

-Oui c'est vrai….

Ino soupira.

-Enfin ça veut aussi dire que nous n'avons plus la moindre chance avec lui.

Sakura leva un sourcil.

-C'est vrai ça ! Oh il va m'entendre Naruto quand il va revenir ! Fit la jeune femme en montrant le poing. Je vais l'écraser ! Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de se mettre en Sasuke et moi.

Ino éclata de rire.

-Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de Naruto ?

-Naruto ? Ne soit pas stupide ma pauvre Ino… Naruto… C'est comme un frère pour moi… Je l'aime , je l'adore … Il est très important pour moi… Mais je ne le vois pas comme un amoureux potentiel…

-Pauvre Naruto !

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait fini de ranger la maison , rendu ses vêtements à Sasuke et c'était changé. De temps en temps, il jetait un regard vers la chambre ou les deux enfants étaient réuni.

Itashi n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait le réveiller, car sinon il ne pourrait pas le coucher ce soir.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'expérience ?

-Hein ?

-Sakura a dit qu'il avait été soumis à des expériences.

-Je te l'ai dit, non ?… On l'a trouvé dans un des repaires d'Orochimaru en suivant les indications de cet enfoiré de Kabuto. Quand on est rentré au village, il a été emmené tout de suite … Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé… J'ai voulu prendre de ses nouvelles mais on m'a interdit l'entrée…

-Alors comment tu as fait pour le récupérer…

-Ça… Sourit le blond. Disons que j'ai quelques amis bien placé… Ils m'ont aidé à aller le voir et quand je l'ai vu… Je l'ai pris et je suis partit , je n'ai pas voulu le leur rendre, ça a crée pas mal de problème mais bon…

Naruto haussa les épaules comme si de toute façon c'était une fatalité au quelle il s'était résigné.

-Plusieurs fois, ils ont essayer de me l'enlever par la suite alors j'ai quitté Konoha. J'ai changé d'identité et j'ai voyagé pendant ces 4 dernières années. Et puis il y a quelques semaines je suis revenu à Konoha parce que je voulais qu'il connaisse ces racines… Ce lieu ou j'avais tant de souvenirs. Et le berceau de naissance de son clan.

-Son clan ?

-Ben oui, les Uchiwa… Le peu que je savais et ce que m'avait raconté ce type là Madara… Bref tout ce que j'ai pu réunir comme renseignement je le lui ai transmit… Et aussi tout ce que m'avait raconté ma mère et pas mal de chose que m'a fait parvenir quelqu'un qui a bossé pour les services secrets …

-Tu as couché avec pour obtenir ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu vas pas m'épouser que je sache ! S'énerva le blond.

-Hé alors je dois accepter tous les mecs avec qui tu as couché ?

-Ouais… La moitié de cette ville et d'autres ,a du me passer dessus… Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ! C'était pas un choix ! C'était une nécessité !

-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'énerva le brun.

-Pense ce que tu veux ! Ca m'est égal ! Tu as déjà dit tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur hier ! Tu veux me faire quoi de plus ?

Le brun s'était approcher et l'avait prit par le col .

-Naruto ! Siffla-t-il.

-Quoi ?

Sasuke se sentait très énervé comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à Naruto. Impossible d'expliquer cette monté de colère en lui chaque fois qu'il imaginait le blond avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il voyait rouge. Il ne voulait pas ,il ne supportait pas cette idée.

-Tu…

-Quoi ?

-Je…

Toujours aussi loquace, le brun ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Contrairement à Naruto qui pouvait se livrer si facilement face à lui. Lui n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était l'insulter , le rabaisser, l'humilier, parce qu'il lisait trop bien en lui. Et qu'il n'acceptait pas d'être aussi facilement mis à nu dans ses sentiments.

Et cet imbécile qui l'acceptait toujours. Il acceptait tout de lui, même ses pires côtés… Cette haine qui le marquait toujours, sa colère… Elle semblait glisser sur lui , même s'il se doutait bien qu'il le blessait à chaque fois. Naruto n'était pas de pierre mais il l'acceptait.

Et ça aux yeux de l'Uchiwa , ça n'avait pas de prix.

Il était conscient hier soir d'avoir plus que dépassé les bornes… Mais voir Naruto se prostituer, ça l'avait mis dans un tel état de rage qu'il n'avait pu se contrôler.

-Je vais réveiller Itashi. Fit Naruto sortant Sasuke de ses pensées. Si tu veux prendre une douche en attendant que je prépare les enfants.

Le brun avait un peu la curieuse sensation d 'être marié. C'était déroutant et pas spécialement désagréable. Il n'avait juste pas l'habitude.

Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau et prit une douche rapide. Il ressortit alors que les deux enfants étaient attablé pour le goûter et prêt à partir.

-Où on va ? Marmonna le brun.

-A l'hôpital voir Maman. Sourit Naru-chan.

-Ah.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Fit Naruto doucement. Si tu préfère ne pas te balader dans Konoha .Je comprends.

-J'm'en fou ! Fit le brun.

-Bon alors c'est réglé on y va tous.

Naruto débarbouilla les deux garçons et ils prirent tout les quatre la direction de l'hôpital pour aller retrouver Yukimaru et Guren.

Sur le chemin bien des regards se posèrent sur eux..

Naruto…

Le retour de Sasuke …

Pourquoi était-il ici ?

Et qui étaient ses deux enfants ?

Autant de questions dans les esprits auxquels aucun d'eux ne voulait répondre. Et qui risquait de rester encore longtemps sans réponse.


	7. Chapter 7

TITRE : une étrange destinée chap07

AUTEUR : mouffon

BASE : naruto

GENRE : yaoi

* * *

 **UNE ETRANGE DESTINEE**

 **chap 07**

* * *

De retour de l'hôpital où Naru-chan avait pu voir sa maman, Sasuke se posa sur la terrasse extérieur, tandis que les enfants jouait dehors à exercé leur force et leur talent respectif.

Le blond c'était rhabillé mais pas de façon habituelle, un cuir moulant et un tee-shirt sans manche complétait sa tenue.

-Tu comptes sortir comme ça ?

Naruto tilta.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire….Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Sasuke.

Le brun serra les poings.

-Je rentrerai tard. Ne m'attends pas.

-Hé attends, tu veux que moi je couche ces gosses ?

-Oui pourquoi ?…Tu veux que je demande à Konohamaru de venir t'aider ?

-Kono…Non c'est bon. J'ai pas besoin d 'une baby-sitter.

-Le repas est prêt dans le frigo. Si il te manque quelques chose demande à Itashi… Mais vu que je n'ai rien déplacé, tu devrais tout retrouver à sa place. Tu n'auras pas de soucis avec Itashi, il a ….

-L'habitude ? Je me doute bien ! Siffla le brun en lui tournant le dos.

Naruto baissa la tête et déglutit douloureusement. Cela ne lui avait jamais plut de laisser Itashi, il n'avait pas le choix, pas pour l'instant.

Le blond se rendit dans le jardin pour embrasser son fils.

-Sois sage. Ecoute ce que dis Sasuke et n'oublis pas de te brosser les dents.

-Tu vas rentrer tard ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Tu dormiras quand je rentrerai. Et je ne veux pas que tu veilles tard, d'accord ?

-Je peux pas venir avec toi ?

-Iée… Sasuke et Naru-chan sont là. Tu vas rester avec eux ce soir.

-Je veux pas…

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le petit brun se cacha contre son père.

-Il pense que tu l'abandonnes ! Persifla le brun sans lui jeter un regard.

Le visage du blond se décomposa. Si Sasuke avait lu la détresse du blond peut-être aurait-il tenter de rattraper ses paroles. Mais il ne la vit pas et Naruto baissa la tête.

-Gomene ma « belette ». gomene. Je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Essaya de sourire le blond maladroitement.

Il se détacha de son fils et se détourna pour cacher ses larmes, il sortit sans se retourner. Le seul a avoir entrevu ses larmes fut Naru-chan qui était resté silencieux. Son regard allait du portail fermé à Itashi puis à Sasuke. Il n'avait pas très bien comprit la situation. Mais la douleur de Naruto , ça il l'avait vu.

Il se dirigea vers Sasuke.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi il pleure ?

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

-Parce que son père est partit !

-Non pas Itashi… Pourquoi Naruto, il pleure ?

-Na… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Quand tu lui as dit qu'il abandonnait Itashi….Il était sur le point de pleurer.

Sasuke détourna les yeux. Naruto pleurer ? Décidément ,il ne faisait que ça en ce moment…. Le faire pleurer, il était passer maître dans l'art de le faire souffrir et de le blesser.

-Il l'a vraiment abandonné, Il ne reviendra pas ? Demanda Naru-chan.

-Il va revenir ! Hurla Itashi. Il va revenir… Répéta-t-il. Avant de brusquement se mettre à pleurer.

Il recula vers la porte et s'enfuit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer.

Sasuke donna un coup de poing sur la tête de Naru-chan.

-Baka ! Tu l'as fait pleurer ! On fait quoi maintenant.

-Mais euh… Gémit le petit blond. C'est pas ma faute !

Sasuke se leva déjà énervé. La soirée commençait sous les pires auspices. Il rentra dans la chambre ou en larmes Itashi c'était recroquevillé dans un coin. Le brun avait l'impression de se revoir lui-même enfant après la mort des siens.

Il s'avança vers l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant lui, le petit blond accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

-Il va revenir… Hoqueta Itashi… Il va revenir… Il va revenir…

-Bien sur qu'il va revenir, Baka ! Siffla le brun en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

-Aïeeeee.

Itashi leva son visage ruisselant de larmes vers Sasuke.

-Mon papa… Mon papa…

-Ouais…. Cet abrutit ne t'a pas abandonné… Ne t'inquiète pas. Il revient toujours. Murmura Sasuke pour lui-même.

-Alors pourquoi tu as dit qu'il l'abandonnait ?Demanda Naruto junior.

-Baka ! C'était une façon de parler ! Arrête de tout embrouiller !

Itashi se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke.

-Papa… Je veux mon Papa… Je ne veux pas rester seul….

-Tu n'es pas seul ! Soupira le brun. Arrête de pleurer !

La peur d'être abandonné était insoutenable pour Itashi. Perdre Naruto était comme le déraciner. Et ça, c'était quelque chose que Sasuke connaissait bien. Le petit blond vint se lover à son tour contre Itashi et le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun se retrouva avec les deux enfants nichés contre lui et soupira.

Quelle soirée !

* * *

Naruto était arrivé par l'entrée de derrière et allumait les éclairages de la salle. Il allait avoir du boulot pour tout préparer pour ce soir il était d'ouverture et de bar…Il ignorait à quelle heure il allait finir. Pourvu que tout se passe bien et qu'il n'y est pas de problème avec Itashi…

L'angoisse commençait déjà à le ronger.

Il enleva sa veste et s'attaqua aux préparatifs avec énergie .

-Yo... Naruto…

-Oh, Shikamaru…. Ca va ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Ouais….

-Ca a pas l'air…

Le blond se mit à rire bêtement.

-C'est juste que je n'aime pas être séparé d'Itashi… C'est idiot je sais.

Shikamaru s'avança vers lui et tandis la main vers le blond pour le toucher, mais Naruto eut un brusque mouvement de recule qui le surprit lui-même.

-Désolé… S'excusa le blond.

-Iée… C'est à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-De lui ?

-Sasuke.

-Ah !….

-Depuis qu'il est là, tu ne veux plus qu'on te touche… Tu lui as cédé…

-Hein ?… De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu as couché avec lui !

-Tu as de ces mots… Murmura le blond.

-Appelons un chat, un chat !

-Comment as-tu…

-Ca crevait les yeux quand je suis passé ce matin.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Le brun s'avança et effleura sa nuque du bout des doigts.

-Je te connais bien Naruto… Peut-être pas autant que lui… Mais pas loin… Et je sais comment tu te comportes quand on a fait à l'amour.

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent.

-Arrête de parler de ça !

-Tu fais beaucoup de manière. Comment tu comptes te comporter quand tu rentreras après que X personnes te sera passé dessus ce soir ?

-Tu es blessant ! Fit le blond

-Non je suis réaliste ! Tu vas rentrer comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Tu crois que Sasuke est le genre à accepter que tu couches à droite à gauche ?

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Arrête !

Shikamaru faisait exprès de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il n'y avait que lui pour dire les choses aussi crûment. Et Naruto savait qu'il avait raison.

-Réfléchis-y avant de rentrer chez toi.

Naruto entendit le brun quitter la salle mais ne se retourna pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas son soir aujourd'hui. Et dire que la soirée n'avait pas encore commencé. Il se détestait.

Un peu plus tard le reste de l'équipe arriva et vers 21h le bar ouvrit.

Naruto priait pour que personne de sa connaissance n'est l'idée de venir ce soir.

Il était plus de 3 h quand le blond quitta le bar après une dernière douche. Son regard pâle se leva vers le ciel étoilé. Mais ce soir il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier. L'argent qu'on lui versait pour ses services le brûlait.

C'était son dernier soir pour ce mois-ci avec ce qu'il avait empocher ,il n'aurait pas besoin de faire plus de nuit .Il pourrait subvenir à leur besoin .Il n'aurait plus besoin de fermer les yeux pour oublier ce qui était en train de se faire avec son corps.

Comment regarder Sasuke après cela… Encore une fois le brun allait-il le briser par ses paroles blessantes ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement rentrer et se doucher, pour enfin aller s'allonger près de son enfant et le regarder dormir. Il se dégoûtait. Il rentra sans faire de bruit et se dirigea à tâtons sans allumer de lumière jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

Là, il reprit son rituel, le même depuis 3 ans qu'il faisait ça. Lacérer ce corps qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Dans la chambre du haut, les prunelles sombres c'était ouverte au bruit de la porte d'entré. Même discret le blond restait perceptible pour lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau s'apprêtant à ouvrir celle-ci afin d'engueuler le blond pour son retard. Mais il arrêta son geste en voyant le blond armé de son kunaï s'entailler profondément les bras et les jambes.

Il serra les dents sentant sa colère monter progressivement en lui.

Il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne avant de lui en coller une et de réveiller les enfants par sa rage. Il s'éloigna en silence de la salle d'eau en serrant les poings.

Naruto était sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants ,il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'approcha de son fils qui dormait blotti dans les bras de son autre fils. Naruto était soulagé de le voir paisiblement endormit. Il s'était beaucoup inquiéter de savoir comment cela se passait et se sentit rassuré de le voir calme.

Il caressa du bout des doigts le visage pâle de son fils et l'embrassa avant de sortir sans bruit.. Il referma la porte et soupira.

-Tu l'embrasses après avoir touché d'autres mecs avec…

Le blond tressaillit.

-Sasuke…

-C'est pas un peu dégoûtant… Tu n'as pas l'impression de le salir ?

Le terme était trop fort pour Naruto qui blêmit un peu plus. Après lui avoir dit qu'il l'abandonnait, il lui jetait à la figure qu'il salissait son enfant , c'était trop douloureux à supporter.

-Je…Je….Commença à murmurer le blond, mais les mots restaient étranglé dans sa gorge et les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Je le sais. Articula-t-il enfin.

Naruto avait envie de lui crier d'arrêter. De taire ses mots qui lui faisait tellement de mal et le ramenait à sa condition de prostitué. Il se sentait si misérable devant Sasuke. Il recula , il ne pouvait pas l'affronter à nouveau ce soir. Déjà la veille la soirée avait tiré du cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer..

-Je … Je vais dormir ailleurs….Fini par articuler le blond en disparaissant dans le jardin.

Sasuke se frotta la tête décidément, il n'était pas doué avec les mots… Il ferait mieux de se taire, cela lui éviterait de dire n'importe quoi. Il était énervé par son propre comportement, comme toujours lorsque cela se rapportait au blond. Il remonta dans la chambre et entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Il valait mieux qu'il quitta cet endroit avant de vraiment blesser quelqu'un. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots et ne savait qu'être blessant avec Naruto, dont il ne supportait pas la condition.

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir en laissant Naru-chan comme ça, alors qu'il lui avait promis de rester jusqu'au rétablissement de sa mère . Le petit blond ne se sentait pas de rester seul avec Naruto et Itashi. Il soupira un peu énervé et s'assit sur le lit pour réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à se recoucher pour deux ou trois heures, il sentit une présence derrière la porte. Naruto…. Il se tenait derrière la porte. Il voulait entrer et lui parler. Mais ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Alors il restait là derrière la porte à la regarder tristement. Pourtant l'après-midi même ,ils avaient…

Il s'était fait des illusions, encore une fois. Sasuke était certainement plus franc avec lui quand il lui disait le détester que lorsqu'il le mettait dans son lit. Que c'était humiliant. Une larme se mit à couler sur la joue du blond qui l'essuya maladroitement.

-Je voudrai tellement que tu comprennes… Murmurait le blond entre ses lèvres.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'il se retrouva face à Sasuke.

-Sasuke.

Le regard sombre était posé sur lui, mais le brun ne disait rien.

-Gomene… Murmura le blond en reculant.

Mais le brun se saisit de son poignet et le tira à l'intérieur de la chambre. La porte se referma et Sasuke le plaqua contre la paroi.

-Sasuke… Reprit le blond.

Les mains du brun avait ouvert sa tunique et glissait sur sa peau. Trop malmené par les derniers évènements Naruto noua ses bras autour du cou du brun pour se rapprocher de lui.

Quitte à être repoussé ensuite, il voulait juste être dans ses bras. Les mains de Sasuke glissèrent autour de sa taille et sur son dos. Puis dérivèrent sur ses fesses. Le blond tressaillit. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait envie, ni besoin.

-Sas…

-Tais-toi !Marmonna le brun. Je sais.

Le brun finit de le déshabiller et le coucha dans le lit. Le regard blessé du blond croisa le sien. Sasuke ôta le reste des ses vêtements et s'allongea contre lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que se soit, juste de rester allonger contre lui. Sentir son corps contre le sien , c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait prévu au départ…

Parce qu'il savait que le blond venait déjà de se faire passer dessus, il ne pouvait pas le coucher là et le prendre à son tour.. Quoique ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait , effacer du corps du blond le passage des autres hommes. Et en cela, il était en colère. Son visage reposait sur le ventre du blond, mais il tremblait de colère.

-Sasuke ...Murmura le blond.

-Grrr…

Naruto n'y comprenait rien au comportement du brun. Il passait du noir au blanc d'une seconde à l'autre .Il venait de lui jeter à la figure des insultes pour une heure plus tard le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis perdu…

-Je veux coucher avec toi ! Siffla le brun contre son ventre.

Le blond frémit. Au moins il était direct.

-Je… J'ai….

-Je sais ! S'énerva le brun. Je sais !

Le souffle chaud du brun parcourait son ventre , glissait sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Lui arrachant un soupir.

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Haleta le blond.

-J'm'en fou !

La langue du brun vint frôler l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de s'échapper sur la hampe tendu déjà de désir et de refermer sa bouche dessus, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à l'intéressé.

-Tu es déjà prêt à m'accueillir …Marmonna le brun un brin agacé en glissant un doigt en lui. Il avait beau savoir que le blond n'y était pour rien, cela l'énervait.

-Tu avais dit…

-Rien du tout. Soit moins motivé si tu n'en as pas envie.

Lentement le brun remonta les jambes du blond et se glissa en lui.

-Sas'ke… Gémit le blond.

Le souffle court du brun lui répondit à l'oreille, trahissant son propre désir. S'enfoncer en lui, il était si chaud. Pour la première fois le brun laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Venant de la part du Glacial Sasuke ça tenait du miracle.

Il allait et venait entre les hanches du blond qui se cambrait un peu plus à chaque fois, tremblant à chacun de ses passages.

-Tu as mal… Souffla une voix à son oreille.

-Iée…

-Tu en veux plus…

Le blond rougit.

-Dis-le ! Souffla une voix brûlante à son oreille.

-Ne t'arrête pas …Gémit le blond.

Ce n'était certes pas dans les intentions du brun, mais ce qu'il voulait pas dessus tout c'était l'entendre. Il attrapa le poignet que le blond se mordait pour s'empêcher de crier.

-Iée…

-Les… Enfants… Haleta le blond.

-Un tremblement de terre ne les réveilleraient pas. Se moqua doucement le brun. Je veux entendre ta voix.

-Sas'ke…

-Encore…

Le blond frémit et se cambra. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'être comblé.

-Sasuke…

-Mmm….

Le brun glissa une main sous sa taille pour s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui et le combler. Chaque fois qu'il touchait le blond son corps s'enflammait. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur la gorge offerte avant de venir prendre ses lèvres tandis que le blond nouait ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait à son tour. Sasuke vint prendre en main le désir du blond pour lui apporter davantage de plaisir sans cesser ses allées et venues.

Le brun reprit son souffle un instant avant d'accélérer son mouvement une dernière fois. Il se pencha à l'oreille du blond et murmura.

-Ecoutes-moi… Car je ne le répéterai pas à nouveau….

Le blond tressaillit, Sasuke le chatouillait et ses sens embrouillés par les caresses que lui prodiguait le brun ne l'aidait pas à suivre correctement ce qu'il lui disait.

-Je t'aime… Baka… Souffla le brun si bas que Naruto ne fut pas sur d'avoir entendu.

Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir les choses et l'acheva, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir qui se joignit au sien.

Haletant et embrouillé les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux encore engourdit de plaisir. Pas moyen de bouger pour l'instant, Naruto n'avait plus de jambes entre son « job » et Sasuke ,il rendait les armes. Son corps n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé physiquement et émotionnellement.

Allongé prêt de lui Sasuke gardait les yeux fermés. Naruto s'offrait le luxe rare de pouvoir le contempler alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

-Je t'aime… Murmura à son tour le blond tout doucement.

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux du blond. S'il avait pu il lui aurait demandé de rester avec lui. Mais il savait que c'était impossible et cela le faisait souffrir. Naruto c'était détourner pour lui cacher ses larmes et c'était allongé sur le ventre.

Sasuke se tourna légèrement vers lui. Son bras vint passer au dessus du blond et Naruto crut qu'il voulait quitter la chambre. Mais au lieu de cela la main du brun vint se poser sur la sienne enlaçant ses doigts et Naruto sentit contre son dos le torse du brun et son souffle chaud dans son cou. Une vague d'émotion le submergea et il eut bien du mal à retenir ses larmes.

L'étreinte autour de lui se resserra et Naruto laissa ses larmes s'épancher.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi sans prononcer un mot.


	8. Chapter 8

TITRE : une étrange destinée chap08

AUTEUR : mouffon

BASE : naruto

GENRE : yaoi

* * *

UNE ETRANGE DESTINEE

chap 08

* * *

Le lendemain matin très tôt , Itashi ouvrit les yeux et bailla bruyamment réveillant par-là même Naru-chan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la voix ensommeillé du blond.

-Rien…Je me demandais si papa était rentré.

-Sûrement oui…Bailla à nouveau le blond.

Il posa sa main sur le torse du petit brun et le recoucha.

-Dort on ira les voir tout à l'heure. Il a du rentrer tard lui aussi et doit encore dormir.

-Tu crois ?

-C'est certain….Sourit le blond. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air, Sasuke est un gros dormeur. Termina –t-il en étouffant un bâillement. Dodo…Ronronna-t-il en prenant le petit brun dans ses bras.

Et Naruto se rendormit aussitôt. Itashi le regardait en riant. Il était drôle.

Il avait sûrement raison…. Son papa devait être rentré. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et se nicha contre le blond et se rendormit.

Deux heurs plus tard, Itashi se réveilla à nouveau et secoua son compagnon.

-Debout ! Naru-chan !

-Mmmm… Ronchonna le petit blond en se cachant sous la couette.

-Debout….. Allez viens…

-Je veux encore dormir…

Itashi soupira.

-Comme tu veux , moi je vais voir papa…

Le blond émergea de dessous la couette.

-Maté…

-Nani?

-Je viens avec toi.

Itashi lui tendit la main et ils filèrent au premier étage. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre à la volée.

-Papa !

-Sasuke !

Crièrent les deux garçons en entrant .

Naruto se frotta les yeux et chercha le réveil à tâtons.

-Quelle heure il est ?

-J'ai faim ! Chouina Le petit brun en montant sur le lit près de son père.

-Ouais ouais … Marmonna le blond en étouffant un bâillement. Il se redressa en repoussant doucement le brun .

-Grrr… Marmonna le brun en lui tournant le dos.

-Sas'ké…Murmura le petit blond en s'avançant doucement.

-Ouais ouais…Marmonna le brun en se redressant. Il ébouriffa ses mèches brunes.

-Faut que je me rase ! Marmonna le brun.

-Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. Fit Naruto

Itashi gloussa et s'installa à califourchon sur le ventre de son père.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda son père.

-Je suis content.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna le blond.

-Moi aussi je suis content.

-Gromffff Je vois pas ce qu'il a à être content.

-Je suis content parce que tu aimes beaucoup Naruto…

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. Grommela le brun.

-Je suis content que tu aimes autant mon vrai papa. Sourit Naru-chan.

Itashi gloussa.

-Moi aussi, je suis content que papa et Sasuke s'aiment. On forme une vraie famille comme ça.

-N'importe quoi ! Siffla le brun. Et descendez tous de mon lit ! S'énerva-t-il.

-C'est mon lit. Renchérit le blond.

-C'est vrai c'est le lit de papa.

-Non c'est mon lit ! Persifla le brun. Ton papa loue mon lit et ma maison et….

-Donc c'est aussi ma maison ?Demanda Itashi.

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, Si Sasuke est mon vrai papa, alors ici c'est chez moi et comme Naruto c'est aussi mon papa c'est aussi sa maison et comme Naru-chan c'est le fils de papa, et aussi le fils de mon vrai papa, c'est notre maison à tous les quatre.

-J'ai rien comprit….Fit le blond.

-Moi non plus….Souffla Naru-chan éberlué.

Les deux blond regardaient les deux bruns.

-Tu as comprit ? Demanda Naru-chan au brun.

-Ouais !

-Ah !

Naruto se leva et attrapa son yukata…

-Petit dej… Marmonna le blond. Trop compliqué cette histoire.

Il ajusta sa tenue et sortie de la chambre son fils, emmêlé dans ses pattes, commandait son petit déjeuné.

Sasuke soupira et se leva ,traînant les pieds ,il descendit jusqu'à la salle d'eau Naru-chan le suivant comme son ombre Le brun baissa les yeux sur le petit blond accroché à lui.

-Tu es grand maintenant tu n'as pas besoin de te coller à moi comme ça. Naruto ne va pas te manger.

-C'est que…

-Quoi ? Marmonna le brun en commençant à se raser.

-Je me demanda si j'ai vraiment ma place ici.

Sasuke secoua son rasoir et le passa sous l'eau avant de poser ses yeux sombre sur l'enfant.

-Il y a assez de place dans le cœur de Naruto pour quiconque en a besoin.

-Hein ? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…. Je veux être unique…

-Ouais… C'est le problème avec Naruto. C'est qu'il aime tout le monde.

Le petit blond baissa la tête.

-A TABLE ! Cria une voix.

Sasuke attrapa le blond par sa chemise et le traîna jusqu'à la table du petit déjeuné.

-T'en fais pas… Tu trouveras ta place toi aussi. Lâcha le brun coupant court aux pensées du garçonnet.

Quelques heures plus tard et un repas chez Ichiraku offert de mauvaise grâce par Sasuke.

La dernière visite chez l'Hokage venait de se terminer. Naruto tirait la tête et Sasuke n'avait pas décroché un mot. Ils furent les derniers a sortir du bureau . Sasuke attrapa son blond par le poignet et l'attira à lui au milieu du couloir pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es fou… Pas ici Murmura le blond. N'importe qui pourrait nous voir.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, il inspecta discrètement les lieu et découvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Son sharingan lui permit de constater que la pièce était vide et fermé. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour ouvrir la porte et y projeter le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que… Commença le blond.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander d'explication que le brun l'avait plaqué contre la porte , bras au dessus de la tête et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

-Enfoiré… Marmonna le blond contre sa bouche sans pour autant rompre leur baiser.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas mais plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux bleus océan. Naruto le regarda à son tour un long moment sans rien dire. Sasuke fit descendre l'une des mains du blond entre ses jambes.

-Soulage-moi !

-Quoi…. Croassa le blond.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. C'était vrai que depuis que le brun avait envahit sa vie, c'était toujours lui qui avait mené leurs ébats. Naruto n'avait jamais essayer de prendre le dessus . Le blond se laissa glisser à genou et entreprit de le satisfaire.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que Sasuke avait imaginé. Et c'était lui le plus embarrassé maintenant.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand la bouche du blond se referma sur son désir. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, et immédiatement il se crispa.

-Détends –toi ... Murmura doucement le blond .

Profitant de l'état de déconnection total du brun il fit jouer ses doigts contre son intimité avant de glisser délicatement un doigt en lui.

Le brun tressaillit et rejeta la tête en arrière les poings serrés.

Ce que le blond éveillait en lui était à mille lieu de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Ses jambes tremblaient et son corps répondait fiévreusement aux caresses expertes du blond.

Naruto passa doucement de un à deux doigts sans cesser ses caresses sur le membre gonflé de plaisir.

Le brun haletait ,il glissa ses mains dans les mèches blonde et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Si….Tu…ne …me …..Satisfait pas…entièrement…Murmura essoufflé le brun. Tu regretteras de m'avoir mis dans cette position.

-Ah… Sourit le blond et retirant ses doigts et en se présentant à lui. Il S'enfonça doucement une première fois prenant le brun sur ses hanches , relevant ses jambes assez haut et prenant appui sur le mur pour ne pas être déséquilibré.

Il entreprit d'aller et venir avec douceur s'arrachant quelques gémissements.

Puis toujours avec douceur il se retira et l'attira au sol.

-Viens…

Il l'allongea et dénuda son torse avant de reprendre ses caresses. Il allait le préparer à le recevoir et se perdre en lui. C'était la première fois que le brun se laissait complètement allé. Qu'il s'offrait aussi ouvertement. C'était un cadeau que Naruto appréciait à sa plus juste valeur.

Alors que le brun allait arriver au paroxysme, le blond cessa de nouveau ses caresses et s'enfonça en lui cette fois complètement, arrachant un cri à son partenaire.

Le brun se cambra violemment sous l'intrusion… C'était à la fois douloureux et bon…Il se sentait remplit… Impossible de mettre des mots ou d'expliquer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais Naruto connaissait bien cette sensation si particulière pour un homme.

Aller et venir entre les reins du brun était quelque chose que Naruto appréciait énormément. Il était son premier amant dans ce sens là du moins.

-J'aime être en toi….Souffla le blond à son oreille.

Le brun rougit violemment. Et le saisit par l'oreille.

-Aie !

-Si tu répètes ça à quelqu'un …Je te tue.

Le blond eut un misérable sourire qu'il cacha contre le cou du brun.

-A qui voudrais-tu que j'en parle ?…Souffla le blond. Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un me croirait ?

Sasuke glissa ses deux mains dans les longues mèches blondes.

-Dobe…. Arrête de parler…. Marmonna le brun en prenant sa bouche.

Le brun noua ses jambes autour des reins du blond et l'attira un peu plus en lui.

-Ne me fais pas répéter les choses que je ne veux pas…Siffla-t-il haletant.

Naruto reprit ses allées et venues avec une lenteur calculer, frôlant à chaque fois l'endroit qui faisait le plus frémir le brun. Sasuke se cambrait et ses ongles se plantèrent dans les bras du blond auxquels il s'était accroché.

Le blond accéléra peu à peu jusqu'à l'emporter vers l'extase. Avant de s'écrouler sur lui haletant et tremblant. Le brun tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Difficile dans l'état comateux dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte que ses doigts caressaient toujours les mèches blondes de Naruto.

Surprit le blond ne bougeait plus, il n'osait presque pas respirer, tellement il craignait que Sasuke ne redevienne distant immédiatement. Il enfouit brusquement son visage contre le ventre du brun .

-Je t'aime…Souffla le blond. Je t'aime !

-Baka ! Je sais ! Fit le brun en tirant sur les mèches blondes et en obligeant le blond à lui faire face.

Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche tandis que le corps du brun se plaquait contre celui du blond avec délectation. Ils étaient dénudés, leurs corps blotti l'un contre l'autre , leurs vêtements jetés au sol .

-Je….Commença le blond.

Le brun le regarda fixement.

-Ah… Tu peux le faire encore si tu veux…Lâcha le brun.

Une violente rougeur envahi les joues du blond.

-Tu….

-Usuratonkachi… Siffla le brun. Ne demande pas ce genre de chose ! Rougit le brun mal à l'aise.

Le blond le saisit à bras le corps et l'embrassa avec volupté , les bras de Sasuke se nouèrent autour du cou du blond l'attirant au creux de son corps.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et …

Shikamaru laissa échapper un soupir.

-Galère !

-Sasuke ?S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Ino et Sakura.

Le brun se passa une main sur les yeux. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre d'être rentré. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette galère. Naruto s'était redressé et fixait le groupe un peu surprit et gêné.

-Naruto ! Tu pourrais te rhabiller ! S'énerva Sakura. Il y a des jeunes filles ici.

Sasuke avait envie de repousser Naruto et de filer de là rapidement.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Fit Shikamaru avant que le brun ne repoussa sans aucune douceur le blond et ne l'abandonna à son sort , niant toute responsabilité dans l'affaire.

-Faire quoi ? Siffla le brun.

-Tu le sais très bien ! Assume un peu tes conneries au lieu d'attendre toujours après Naruto pour qu'il te sauve la mise.

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! Siffla le brun.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Murmura le blond à l'adresse de Shikamaru.

Les yeux bleus étaient emplies de tristesse. Après le merveilleux moment qu'il venait de passer avec le brun. Le retour à la réalité n'en était que plus douloureux.

Ces yeux là , Shikamaru ne les supportaient plus. Ce regard de détresse, il ne le connaissait que trop.

Le brun voulu se relever mais une douleur gênante lui arracha un juron.

-Ca va ? Demandèrent d'une même voix les deux filles en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais le blond qui était à ses côtés les devança . Il enveloppa le brun de ses bras et jeta un regard douloureux aux filles.

Son regard en disait long. Il avait eu du mal pour approcher Sasuke ,il n'était pas une fille, lui. Il avait le poids de son destin et tout le séparait de Sasuke. Alors ce qu'il avait eu, il y tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. Si les filles s'en mêlaient à ne pas douter, Sasuke le laisserait seul et peut-être même ne l'approcherait-il plus. Son étreinte se resserra autour du brun. Ses mains tremblaient de peur.

-Ce n'est rien ! Fit le blond à leur adresse avant de se tourner vers le brun. Je suis désolé… Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

TITRE : une étrange destinée chap09

PAIRING: naruto x sasuke

GENRE : yaoi

Bienvenue dans l'avant dernier chapitre

Plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera la fin

Review: merci d'avoir commenter le dernier chapitre , Oui Sasuke peut vraiment se la jouer bâtard de première, dans quasi toutes mes fics hormis la dernière, c'est vraiment salaud :p

* * *

UNE ÉTRANGE DESTINÉE chap 09

* * *

Le brun ,qui avait prit appui sur son épaule en attendant que la douleur passe, serra les dents.

-Putain ! Ca fait mal comme ça à chaque fois ?

-Ca dépend .Rougit le blond.

-De quoi ?

-Du partenaire…. Mais la première fois c'est toujours plus ou moins douloureux… Chuchota le blond pour ne pas être entendu.

-Super ! Marmonna le brun à son tour. Aide-moi à me lever que je me rhabille !

Le blond s'exécuta et attrapa les vêtements du brun pour l'en couvrir. Ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il n'était pas plus habillé que lui. Le brun commença à se rhabiller tandis qu'il sentait couler le long de ses jambes quelque chose de pas habituel.

-Qu'est-ce que….

Naruto s'empourpra.

-Gomene…Souffla le blond terriblement blessé.

-Dobe…. Tu pourrais faire gaffe quand même !

-Gomen ! S'excusa de nouveau le blond.

Naruto ne savait plus ou se mettre , il se sentait honteux, le regard lourd et froid que les filles posaient sur lui ne l'aidait pas. Il se baissa pour attraper ses vêtements et s'habilla sans se retourner.

Les filles soupirèrent.

-Enfin Naruto…Commença Sakura.

Mais Saï la devança et l'arrêta d'un geste du bras.

-Arrête Sakura. Ca ne te regarde pas…

-Mais enfin….

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en la regardant et il jeta un regard vers Shikamaru qui tenait lui aussi en garde Ino qui était sur le point de fondre en larme.

-Mais….

-Ca suffit…Laisses-les tranquille.

Shikamaru posa un regard dure sur les deux filles.

-Vous tenez vraiment à vous mettre entre eux ?

-Mais enfin ! S'exclama Sakura. Naruto n'a pas à…

-Il n'a pas à faire quoi ?

-Il n'a pas à nous prendre Sasuke !

-Vous le prendre ? Depuis quand Sasuke vous appartient-il ?

-Mais …

Le principal intéressé se tourna vers le groupe.

-Ca vous gênerait de me demander mon avis ? Siffla-t-il. Je n'appartiens à personne mettez-vous bien ça dans le crane.

Le brun se détourna pour quitter la pièce.

-Je sais bien pourquoi je déteste cet endroit ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Tout ce qu'ils allaient réussir à faire, c'était faire partir le brun. Naruto n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait le dos de Sasuke…Encore une fois il avait le sentiment qu'il s 'éloignait de lui.

Le brun avançait le regard noir vers la sortie, il passa près de Shikamaru.

-Ne fais pas ça !

Sasuke lui jeta un regard sombre.

-Je ne veux pas ramasser les pots cassés derrière toi ! J'en ai marre.

-Personne ne te l'as demandé !

-Alors arrête de le briser chaque fois que tu le vois!

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Pourtant il ne doit pas t'être indifférent si tu…

-Tais-toi ! Siffla la voix de Sasuke aussi tranchante que son katana.

Le regard noir était devenu extrêmement perçant.

-Pfff…Soupira le Nara.

Les filles ne quittaient pas Naruto des yeux.

-Naruto tu as…

-Je dois y aller ! Fit le blond en s'avançant vers le rebord de la fenêtre.

-NARUTO ! Cria Sakura. Attends tu as….Toi et Sasuke vous….

Mais Naruto avait déjà sauté et disparaissait dans la ville, tandis que Sasuke avait lui aussi mis les voiles. Dés qu'Ino avait voulu se lancer à sa suite il avait disparu dans les couloirs du palais de l'Hokage.

-Pas possible….Comment a-t-il….

-Vous croyez que…. Commença Sakura.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

-C'est leurs affaires. Le mieux est de ne pas s'en mêler.

-Mais….

-Tu n'avais pas encore comprit ?Demanda Kiba qui était resté en retrait.

-Compris quoi ?

-Que Naruto était …

-Qu'il était quoi ?

-Il ne l'est pas ! Fit Shikamaru.

-Mais de quoi vous parler enfin ?

-Bah alors il en est pas loin…

-Vous allez vous expliquer enfin ! Siffla la jeune femme.

-Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke ! Tu ne l'avais pas vu ? Ca crève les yeux pourtant !

-Naruto ?

-Amoureux ?

-De Sasuke ?

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Finit par dire Sakura.

Shikamaru se dirigea vers la sortie.

-C'est pourtant la réalité…Et je pense que même s'il n'en a pas conscience…Sasuke est pareil…

-C'est peut-être pour ça que ça part en couille entre eux ! Ricana L'homme-chien.

-Kiba ! Surveille ton langage !

-Bon on fait quoi ?

-Rien….

Naruto avait prit le chemin du club, il avait confier les deux garçons à une amie de confiance qui se chargeait de les lui surveiller le temps de la réunion. Le blond n'en menait pas large. Il n'était même pas sur de revoir Sasuke après ce qui venait de se passer.

Même si le brun lui avait demander de le prendre, il ne s'attendait sûrement à être vu ainsi. Le blond porta une main à sa poitrine qui lui faisait subitement mal. Il tremblait à l'idée de croiser son regard.

Il passa par la porte de derrière et trouva les deux garçons en train de jouer à se faire des cabanes avec les nappes du bar.

-Salut ! Lança Naruto en tentant de donner le change.

-Papa ! Hurla Itashi en se jetant dans ses bras.

Naruto enlaça son fils et l'embrassa.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Vous avez été sage ?

-Oui, oui ! Sourit le petit brun aux anges.

Le blond se tourna vers l'autre blondinet.

-Ca va ? tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyer ?

-Non, ça va. Sasuke n'est pas là ?

Naruto tressaillit et son regard se voila.

-Non, il a du rentrer directement je pense. Murmura doucement le blond. Veux-tu qu'on aille voir ta maman ? Elle doit aller mieux maintenant.

Le petit blond hocha la tête.

-Bien alors ramassez vos affaires et on va y aller. On s'arrêtera prendre le goûter avant de rentrer .

-Des brioches à la pâte de haricot rouge ? Interrogea le petit blond.

-Des brioches à la pâte de haricot rouge ? Pourquoi ?

-Sasuke adore ceux de maman. Elle lui en fait toujours quand il vient !

Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Des brioches ?…Et bien pourquoi ne pas les faire nous même en rentrant ?

Les deux enfants se mirent à courir en criant.

-Youpi ! youpi ! Vive papa ! On va faire de la cuisine !

-Bon, on se calme ,il faut déjà rentrer pour ça.

-On va voir maman avant n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea le petit blond brusquement angoissé.

Naruto lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Bien sur ! Qui va nous donner la recette sinon ?

Les yeux du petit blond scintillèrent de mille feu et il se jeta dans les bras de Naruto.

-Arigâto !

Itashi souriait de toutes ses petites dents tout heureux de voir son ami et son papa s'entendre s'y bien. Il ne manquait plus que Sasuke et tout serait parfait, comme ce matin….

Tout 3 prirent le chemin de l'hôpital main dans la main, le trio forçait les regards qui s'attardaient sur Naruto le héros de Konoha entouré de deux enfants . L'un aussi blond que lui, tendait que l'autre était son opposé total.

Naruto n'aimait pas ce poids qu'il sentait pesé sur lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il préférait et de loin ne pas vivre ici où tout le monde le connaissait.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à faire tourner Guren et Yukimaru en bourrique , les 3 invités reprirent le chemin de leur maison, la liste dans une main et des courses dans l'autre .

Itashi juché sur les épaules de son père somnolait, tandis que Naru-chan aidait en lisant la liste des courses pour ne rien oublier.

Il était 18heures passé lorsque Naruto regagna la maison des Uchiwa. Itashi dormait à point fermé et Naru-chan somnolait dans ses bras et derrière lui Gamatatsu portait les courses visiblement pas ravi.

-Mange pas les courses, râla le blond agacé.

-Tu m'as promis à manger.

-Oui je vais te donner ça mais ne mange pas les courses !

Une silhouette se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! s'énerva le brun. Vous étiez où ?

Naruto posa un regard à la fois douloureux et attendrit. Le brun s'avança et lui prit le petit blond des bras.

-On est passé à l'hôpital voir Guren et on a fait des courses en rentrant.

-Gromffff…Ronchonna le brun.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Naruto déposa Itashi sur les tatamis, près de Naru-chan. Sasuke était allé chercher une couverture et il recouvrit les deux enfants.

-Tu es devenu une vraie mère poule. Sourit avec tendresse Naruto.

-Grmmmm…Grommela le brun.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait bien s'occuper des enfants.

-Quand Guren sort-elle de l'hôpital ?

Naruto sursauta.

-Dans quelques jours je pense. Elle va déjà beaucoup mieux. Pourquoi ?Interrogea doucement le blond soudain inquiet.

Le regard du blond pâlit.

-Tu as …l'intention…de repartir ? Murmura à voix basse le blond sans le regarder.

-Hein ?

-Maintenant qu'elle va mieux, elle va pouvoir s'occuper de nouveau de Naru-chan, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a donc plus rien qui te retiennes ici.

-C'est vrai. Lâcha le brun brièvement.

Une grosse boule nouait la gorge du blond. Il avait du mal à avaler sa salive et sa poitrine se serrait douloureusement.

-Mais je ne compte pas laisser mon fils.

-Ton...fils ? Interrogea le blond éberlué.

Naruto sursauta.

-Tu veux parler de Itashi ?

Une angoisse sans nom , se peignit sur le visage devenu livide de Naruto. Sasuke voulait-il emmener Itashi avec lui ? Il allait lui prendre son enfant ? Le blond avait reculé.

-Tu veux emmener itashi ?

Le blond était si pâle qu'il semblait sur le point de faire un malaise. Il serrait les poings tellement fort que ses ongles rentraient dans ses chairs. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

Il ne le supporterait pas.

-Jamais…Murmura le blond Avant d'élever la voix. Jamais, je te laisserai emmener Itashi loin de moi ! Hurla-t-il. Tu devras me tuer !

Le brun regarda le blond stupéfait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ?

-Tu « travailles » ce soir ?

Naruto sursauta.

-Non…Bafouilla-t-il. Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Quoi ?…Euh….On avait prévu de faire des brioches à la viande et aux haricots rouge avec les enfants.

-Tu sais cuisiner ça toi ?

-Il m'a bien fallut apprendre. Je ne savais pas non plus faire un biberon ou changer une couche avant de devoir m'occuper de mon fils. Souffla le blond.

Le brun était allé s'allonger à même les tatamis dans le salon alors que le blond terminait ses préparatifs en cuisine. Naruto n'aurait su dire s'il était soulagé qu'il soit encore là ou pas. Il se sentait très confus… Et s'expliquer avec Sasuke c'était compliqué… Le brun avait tendance à dire que personne ne pouvait le comprendre…

Pourtant , Naruto avait eu l'impression qu'il pouvaient quand même se comprendre tout les deux...Même si leur façon de s'exprimer ne passait pas par les mots…

-Quand est-ce que tu retournes là-bas ? Demanda soudain à brûle pourpoint.

Le blond sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ramène encore ça sur le tapis.

-J'ai fini pour ce mois-ci… Murmura t il.

-Pour ce mois-ci ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

-J'ai mis suffisament de côté avec les extras pour finir le mois.

-Des extras ?

-Des pouboires si tu preferes… Avce ça en fonction des mois je ne suis pas obligé de…

Le blond secoua la tête et prefera changer de sujet.

-Et toi comment fais tu pour vivre ?

-Des missions à droite à gauche…

Sasuke était passé à plat dos et regardait le plafond.

-Les différents pays ont toujours besoin d'un mec comme moi pour régler leur problème.

-Je vois.

Le brun se redressa…

-Ecoute…

Le blond se tourna vers lui en silence.

-Change de boulot !

Naruto leva un sourcil.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je reparte en mission ? A droite à gauche comme ça sans jamais savoir quand je rentrerai ou si je rentrerai ?

-T'as qu'à enseigner à l'académie !

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu m'as regardé ? Sasuke j'étais le plus mauvais élève de l'école !

-Et alors ? Marmonna le brun. C'est toujours mieux que ce que tu fais actuellement.

-Je ne le fais pas pour le plaisirs figure-toi !

Naruto serrait les poings il en avait assez de ça , assez qu'on puisse imaginer qu'il en était arrivé là par plaisirs . Il était fatigué de devoir sans arrête se justifier… Il avait seulement envie qu'on le laisse tranquille.

-Tu comptes repartir ? Demanda d'une voix fatigué le ninja.

-Je sais pas …


	10. Chapter 10

TITRE : une étrange destinée chap 10

BASE : naruto

GENRE : yaoi

* * *

 **UNE ETRANGE DESTINEE chap 10**

* * *

Le brun se redressa et s'approcha du blond qui lui tournait de nouveau le dos. Ses épaules voûtées il ne les supportait plus.

-Je te comprends pas. Siffla le brun.

Le blond voulu se retourner mais le brun était collé à son dos et ses bras étaient passé de chaque côté de son corps. Naruto frémit en le sentant si près de lui. Quelques heures à peine s'était écoulé depuis que le brun s'était offert à lui avant de disparaître.

-Si ce « job » te dégoûte pourquoi tu le fais ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis. Murmura le blond dont la voix se brisa.

-Alors il fallait partit et quitter Konoha.

-Tu voulais que j'aille où ? J'ai errer pendant des mois avec Itachi..Tu crois que c'est une vie d'aller de ville en ville ? En plus avec un enfant en bas âge ?

-Fallait venir au village de la pluie !

-De la pluie ?

-C'est là que je vis… Tu n'avais qu'à venir là-bas !

-Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais aucun endroit …

-Je n'ai pas de village … Je n'appartiens à aucun endroit mais j'y ai une maison là-bas…

-Comment… Comment j'aurai pu savoir que je pouvais venir là-bas et que tu y étais.

-Comme je sais toujours ou tu es !

-Tu m'aurais pris avec toi ? Souffla le blond au bord de la rupture. Tu nous as dit que tu voulais partir mais que tu ne voulais d'aucun de nous !

Les bras du brun tressaillir et lentement se nouèrent autour de sa taille .

-Les autres je n'en veux pas ! Je veux seulement toi ! Je ne t'aurai jamais laisser repartir ! Aboya le brun. Tu n'avais qu'à le demander !

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues du blond.

-Alors... Souffla t il d'une voix brisé. Si je te le demande aujourd'hui… Si je te demande de me garder avec toi et de ne plus me quitter, tu resteras ?

Le brun se pencha à son oreille.

-Yée….

Le cœur du blond lui parut éclater dans sa poitrine de douleur.

Le brun le retourna et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-C'est toi qui va partir avec moi !

Le cœur du blond battait au point ou il crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine , ses yeux reflétaient la plus totale incompréhension.

Qu'avait il dit ?

Était il sérieux ?

Ou bien était-ce une nouvelle façon de le briser ?

-Je vais t'emmener toi et ces sales gosses au village de la pluie ...Chez moi dans mon village.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Dobe! S'exclama le brun. Tu m'as obligé à te dire quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais voulu dire ! Et a me soumettre à toi Alors tu vas assumer !

Naruto ne savait plus ou il en était . Le brun se saisit de ses lèvres et murmura.

-Tu m'as obligé à t'avouer mon amour pour toi , à te céder ! Toi , Enfoiré ! Je t'ai laisser me posséder et tu as emprisonner mon cœur … Mais ça , ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui , pourquoi crois tu que je sois partit ? Tu m'as capturer depuis toujours!

Les bras du brun l'avait enlacé et il l'embrassa… Les mains tremblantes du blond se glissèrent dans ses longues mèches brunes.

-Ne me demande plus jamais de t'avouer ma faiblesse ! Siffla le brun avant de l'entraîner au sol.

Il renversa le blond au sol et entreprit de le dénuder , mais à peine eut il commencer à le déshabiller qu'on frappa violemment à la porte.

\- C'est un bordel ici ou quoi ? S'énerva le brun en se bouge pas ! Fit il à l'adresse du blond allongé au sol.

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir et resta à fixer le plafond les bras écarter au n'y comprenait plus rien…

Était ce possible ?

Sasuke lui avait il vraiment dit cela ?

Allait il les emmener lui et leurs enfants loin d'ici quelque part ou ils pourraient n'être qu'avec lui… Allait il vraiment avoir le droit à ce bonheur de vivre à ses cotés ?…

Naruto posa un bras sur ses yeux , les larmes devalaient ses joues, il n'arrivait pas a y croire . La peur lui nouait encore les entrailles…. Il entendit de petites voix chouinantes et se redressa , il se rhabilla rapidement et essuya vivement ses larmes avant de retouner auprès des enfants .

Les deux enfants se jetèrent sur lui et le blond les enlaça. Il ne savait plus s'il avait vraiment le droit d'espérer… Il entendit soudain d'autre voix qu'il reconnu sans mal et , une sourde angoisse se fit jour en lui… Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru ,Sai , Yamato Sensei et Kakashi… Il avait sans nul doute reconnu leur voix…

S'ils etaient là c'est que tout allait s'effondrer. Sans sans rendre compte son corps s'était mis à trembler… Le blond ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était remis à pleurer et les deux enfants le regardait d'un air affolé. Paniqué Naru chan était partit et c'était précipité sur Sasuke !

-Sas'ké ! Sas'ké ! Cria t il. En se jetant dans les bras du brun.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grommela le brun.

-Naruto...Gémit l'enfant. Naruto …

Le brun laissa en plan le groupe qui était venu demander des explications quand à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et traça directement dans la grande pièce ou il découvrir le blond effondré les épaules secoués de sanglots.

Mais que se passait il encore ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore été s'imaginer son blond ?

Le brun était prêt à parier qu'il avait paniquer en entendant la voix de ses équipiers.

-Usuratonkashi! S'exclama le brun en l'attrapant par les épaules sans douceur.

Le visage déchiré par la douleur fut au-delà de ce que pouvait supporter le brun . Il attrapa le blond et le serra contre lui.

-Dobe! Arrête de pleurer !

-Ne part pas ! Ne part pas ! Je jure de me tuer si tu pars… Je ne le supporterai pas… Je ne vivrai pas un jour de plus si tu me quittes !

-Baka ! Lâcha le brun énervé. Qui t'as dit que j'allais partir ?

-Je n'en peux plus… Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi !

-Je sais . Siffla le brun. Desesperement calme.

Sasuke releva le visage du blond et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Arrete de pleurer Teme ! Je t'ai dit que je t'emmenerai avec moi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser ici !

Les yeux bleux étaient rivés aux siens , le brun se pencha doucement vers lui et l'embrassa. Dans le hall le groupe avait suivit le petit garçon aux cheveux d'or et avait suivit stupefait la scène.

-Et nous ? Demanda t il.

-Vous allez venir aussi ! De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de rester plus que necessaire ici . Persifla le brun.

Le brun se redressa.

-Et d'ailleurs on va pas s'attarder .

Sasuke s'était retourné vers le groupe.

-On pars demain à ce que Guren soit prête à partir.

Sakura sursauta.

-Partir mais où ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Veille juste à ce qu'elle soit prete.

-Elle ne pourra pas faire un tel voyage.

-On la portera. Fit Le brun.

Puis se tournant vers le blond qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot et essayait de retrouver ses esprits.

-Fais tes valises !

Naruto se redressa lentement et hochant la tête il se detourna pour se diriger vers les chambres.

-Naruto ! S'exclama une voix. Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir n'est-ce pas ? Enfin c'est ridicule vous êtes deux garçons !

Le blond se détourna légèrement et ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait plus rien leur dire. C'était sur qu'il était un homme et qu'il aimait un autre homme. Ce village pour qui il avait tout donné voulait lui prendre celui qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Il ne le supporterait pas , il ne pouvait plus . Il lui avait tout sacrifié . Mais aujourd'hui il n'en pouvait plus ….

-Sasuke ! Tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que c'est serieux avec Naruto ? Fit Sakura.

-Enfin c'est de Naruto dont on parle ! Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de lui ? Ajouta Ino.

-Pourquoi ? Lacha froidement le brun.

-Mais…. Commença une des filles.

-Shikamaru dit quelque chose. Fit Ino.

Le Nara s'approcha de Sasuke et le saisit par son kimino.

-Si tu le fais souffrir je te retrouverai et je te tuerai ! Siffla celui-ci avant de quitter la maison .

Ino le regarda stupéfaite.

-Tu...Shikamaru tu savais ?

Saï laissait son regard aller des uns aux autres Lui il savait que Shikamaru avait une liaison avec le blond . Mais leur histoire ne le concernait pas .Naruto avait toujours été adorable avec lui et il avait toujours lu énormément d'amour dans ses yeux pour le brun taciturne que tout le monde voulait pourtant Naruto n'avait eu de cesse de le protéger.

-Il va falloir prévenir l'hokage! Laissa tombé Saï .

Sasuke envoya les enfants se mettre dans les pattes du blond et se tourna froidement vers le groupe .Ses yeux noirs étaient glacials et son visage impassible.

-Tu as l'intention de quitter Konoha ? Demanda Kakasi.

-Je vais emmener Usuratonkashi loin d'ici.

-Par Usuratonkashi? Tu veux dire Naruto ?

-Vous êtes en train de le détruire. Siffla le brun.

-Sasuke. Fit Kakashi. Cette histoire avec naruto.

-He bien quoi?

-C'est sérieux ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard .

-Ça l'est.

-Vraiment ?

Le brun ne voulait pas répondre. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne gardait que pour lui . Il quitta la pièce et alla rejoindre son blond.

-J'aimerai que vous soyez partit quand Naruto va revenir ! Siffla le brun. Je ne veux pas essuyer une nouvelle crise.

-Il t'est donc si important ? Murmura Sakura.

Le brun lui jeta un regard.

-Il l'a toujours été. Bien plus qu'aucun de vous !

-Mais c'est un garçon ! S'écria t elle.

-Hé alors ? Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre sur la personne avec qui je choisis de passer ma vie.

Les deux filles se regardèrent estomaqué. Étais ce possible ? Sasuke avait vraiment l'intention de rester avec Naruto ? Kakashi et Yamato se regardèrent et laissèrent échapper un soupire. Élever Naruto et Sasuke n'avait pas été une sinécure. Mais il semblait qu'ils avaient prit leur décision.

Kakashi décida tout de même de vérifier cette histoire et suivit le chemin que venait de prendre Sasuke.

Il retrouva celui-ci enlaçant le blond dans son ancienne chambre. Son regard se posa sur les deux corps blotti l'un contre l'autre. Le brun se pencha et embrassa avec douceur son partenaire. Les yeux d'un bleu profond avait retrouvé leur éclat et leur luminosité , pour se perdre dans les iris d'un noir de jais.

-Je croyais que tu ne nous voulais pas avec toi ? Souffla doucement le blond.

-Grrr… Je déteste dépendre de quelqu'un tu le sais. Mais je refuse de te laisser continuer à te vendre , à laisser quelqu'un d'autre que moi te toucher.

-Sasuke...Chouina le petit aussi tu vas me garder ?

-Baka ! Siffla le brun. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

Le blond sembla sur la point de pleurer.

-Teme arrête de pleurer ! J'ai horreur de ça .

Naru-chan se retrouva avec un mini Brun blottit contre lui qui essayait désespérément d'arrêter ses larmes et Sasuke en profita pour s'emparer de la bouche de son blond.

-Pas devant les enfants .Gémit le blond en répondant à son étreinte.

-Alors ne soit pas aussi consentant…

Le blond glissa ses mains dans les longues mèches brunes . Sasuke l'embrassa et le relâcha.

-Prépares toi ! J'en ai marre d'être ici .

Le blond hocha la tête et dénoua ses bras du cou de son amant. « Amant » ce terme lui semblait tellement étrange ….

Les yeux sombres couvaient le jeune homme blond du regard tandis qu'il emballait leur affaire.

Tout de noir vêtu ses cheveux ressemblaient à un halo lumineux autour de lui.

Le jeune ninja laissa ses doigts attraper l'une de ses mèches et s'emmêler dedans.

Le blond leva son regard d'un bleu azuré sur lui .

Le désir qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard et toute la douceur qu'il y avait uniquement pour lui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Ce regard il avait toujours eu du mal avec .

Il y avait tant d'amour dans celui-ci.

Il se sentait bien incapable de le lui retourner .

Pourtant s'il avait pu voir son propre regard il y aurait probablement vu la même tendresse .

Le blond s'avança vers lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Siffla le brun.

Le blond lui retourna un regard étonné.

Le brun s'était saisit de sa main et s'était approché de lui et lui murmura.

-Tu vas finir sur ce lit avant d'avoir fini ta valise.

Une vive rougeur envahi les joues du blond.

Kakashi jugea plus correct de se retirer et sans bruit il se dirigea vers le groupe qui attendait désormais dans le patio. Mais il fut arrêter par une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Kakashi Sensei.

-Oui Sasuke ?

-Vous observez souvent vos ex-étudiants comme ça ?

Le junin sourit.

-Vous êtes un peu plus que de simples étudiants pour moi et je voulais être sur que tu étais sérieux pour Naruto.

-Vous savez ce qu'il représente pour moi !

-Oui je le sais… Je sais combien tu as besoin de lui et combien tu tiens à son respect...Mais est-ce de l'amour ?

-Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer une autre personne que lui !

-Oui c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Tout comme il est incapable de laisser la place que tu occupes dans son coeur à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne le laisserai pas faire .

Kakashi se tourna vers lui interrogatif.

-Je ne laisserai personne prendre ma place dans la vie de Naruto ! Je ne suis pas assez magnanime pour ça. Il est mien et il le restera.

-Sasuke ? Fit une voix que tout deux reconnurent.

Naruto venait d'arriver . Leurs affaires étaient déjà prête et il avait suivit leur conversation en silence.

-Naruto ? Tu as entendu ? Demanda le junin au cheveux argenté.

Le blond hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

-Je... je veux seulement rester avec lui… Je me moque de ses raisons. J'ai besoin de lui … Autant qu'il a besoin de moi … Je ne peux plus vivre loin de lui …

Le brun s'était approché de lui et l'avait enlacé glissant un bras autour de sa taille. Le blond noua ses bras autour de son cou et se lova dans ses bras

-Heureusement que tu es ultra possessif.

-Ah… Et tu ne sais pas encore à quel point .

-Tant que tu restes enchaîné à moi … Souffla le blond. Ca me va.

Kakashi soupira et se retira. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux. Mais tant que leur besoin l'un de l'autre demeurait aussi fort il n'y aurait personne d'assez fou pour se mettre entre eux.


End file.
